This Is Overdose (HIATUS)
by Mr. KHC
Summary: rename [Overdose] Chanyeol seorang dokter bedah yang malas mengakui kalau telah lulus kuliah, demi mencari mangsa untuk dibedah anatominya, menyukai Baekhyun, mahasiswa fakultas psikolog, d tentang oleh kakaknya yg bersahabat dg chanyeol dan sahabat baekhyun yg ternyata adik dr chanyeol. YAOI/CHANBAEK/KRISBAEK/HUNBAEK [HIATUS]
1. Summary

**Tittle : Overdose**

**Author : **

**Cast : ****Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun**

** Oh SeHun - Park SeHun **

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**** – Byun Yi Fan**

**Genre : ****Romance****, ****C****omedy****(****absurd****), ****P****sycho****, YAOI, dll.**

**Rate : T di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek**

**Well..ini ambigu banget...**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Holla... balik bawa FF baru **

**-yg kemaren blom kelar baru satu chapter pula, udah bikin lagi...**

**Sebenernya ini FF nya muncul duluan di otak ane sebelum FF "I Need U Deer", berhubung otak buntu semasa itu, jadilah sekarang selesai. Hehe...peace.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

Seorang namja cantik & imut, Byun BaekHyun mahasiswa dari universitas kedokteran ternama 'SM University', mengambil jurusan 'Psychology', memiliki kepribadian hangat dan ramah kepada siapa saja.

Dan, seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata, berwajah tampan dan 'sedikit' imut, terkadang mengenakan kacamata minus yang bertengger rapi diantara hidungnya,menggunakan jas khusus dokter spesialis, memiliki tatapan 'dingin & datar' kehidupannya menyimpan banyak misteri. Mahasiswa 'SM University' yang mengambil jurusan spesialis bedah anatomi, Park ChanYeol dikenal sebagai mahasiswa jenius yang selalu mendapat nilai 'Cumlaude' di akhir semester, seorang 'psycho?' Entahlah, ataukah 'orang gila?', gila akan anatomi tubuh manuasia, mungkin, karena menurutnya anatomi tubuh manusia lebih menarik daripada seorang yeoja yang cantik & menarik sekalipun / uke yang berada disekitarnya, mungkin dia akan hidup dengan anatomi tubuh. Siapapun yang berani mendekatinya pasti akan berakhir di meja bedah, oh ChanYeol sangat mengerikan. Give him aplause..

Satu lagi namja yang sama seperti Park ChanYeol yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata, berawajah sedikit kebule-bulean dengan rambut 'gold blonde' nya lebih tampan 'sedikit' diatas ChanYeol, teman baik/sahabat baik dari ChanYeol. Suka mengganti style rambutnya dan sangat sylish dalam berpakaian, Byun Yi Fan, atau akrabnya di panggil Kris seorang mahasiswa dari 'SM University' satu jurusan dengan ChanYeol.

Dan yang terakhir, Park SeHun, adik dari Park ChanYeol, sahabat baik BaekHyun, memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan kakaknya walaupun ia tidak 'psycho' seperti kakaknya, dan sifatnya akan berubah 180 derajat jika berada di samping BaekHyun sahabatnya..

.

.

**KHC**

**PRESENT**

**OVERDOSE**

**BEGIN'**

**.**

**.**

**Summary gagal :**

"Kris..." panggil seseorang bermuka datar tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Park ChanYeol yang ada di samping Kris.

"Wae..?" Balas Kris

"Aku membutuhkan Dokter ahli jantung sekarang, rasanya jantungku ingin meledak" ujarnya, sambik meremas kemeja di dada kirinya

"Tunggu sebentar.." ucap Kris dan pergi memasuki sebuah ruangan

"Kemana anak itu..?" tanyanya, karena melihat sahabatnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris yang sekarang telah kembali sambil membawa skop

"Mau kau gunakan untuk apa skop itu FanFan..?" Tanya ChanYeol penasaran

"Kau bilang jantungmu ingin meledak, daripada aku harus susah payah untuk berjalan ke fakultas jantung, lebih baik aku mengambil skop, dan ini bisa kugunakan untuk menguburmu..hahahaha..." ucap Kris sambil menepukkan skop-nya ke tanah

"Orang gila" ejek ChanYeol

"Psycho.." ejek Kris tak kalah sadis

"Aish..beradu argumen denganmu pasti tak akan ada habisnya"

"harusnya aku yang berkata begitu..."

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya antara ChanYeol dan Kris...

Dan kenapa ChanYeol menjadi seperti memiliki penyakit jantung...?

Yeah,,,see ya at real part... :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Overdose**

**Author : **

**Cast : ****Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun**

**Oh SeHun - Park SeHun **

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**** – Byun Yi Fan **

**Genre : ****Romance****, ****C****omedy****(****absurd****), ****P****sycho****, YAOI, dll.**

**Rate : T di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek**

**Well..ini ambigu banget...**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Holla... balik bawa FF baru **

**-yg kemaren blom kelar baru satu chapter pula, udah bikin lagi...**

**Sebenernya ini FF nya muncul duluan di otak ane sebelum FF "I Need U Deer", berhubung otak buntu semasa itu, jadilah sekarang selesai. Hehe...peace.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**Overdose ****Part 1**** Begin...**

Author POV

"Oh...pegalnya pundakku.." ucap BaekHyun, sambil memukuli pundaknya yang pegal, dan di sampingnya berdirilah sesosok manusia setengah tak bernyawa, oh aku hanya bercanda, ya dia adalah sahabat BaekHyun sejak Menengah Atas Park SeHun yang selalu setia mendampingi BaekHyun kemanapun dia pergi, seperti Bodyguard yang setia menjaga tuannya dari ancaman berbahaya diluar, oh BaekHyun terlalu berharga, dan tak akan membiarkan BaekHyun di sentuh oleh siapapun, Over Protective sekali kau bung, alasan yang kuat kenapa mereka sampai sekarang bersahabat adalah karena hanya BaekHyun saja yang menyapa dan mau berteman dengannya, nasibmu malang sekali kawan.

"SeHun-ie.. temani aku makan ice cream ya..." ajak Baekhun, oh oke ini agak rumit, apalah artinya orang yang sedang berada disampingmu ini Byun Baek, sudah setengah nyawanya menghilang saat mata kuliah Ms. Jung berkat teori Filsafat Fenomenologi yang harus diuraikan dalam paper selama kuliah berlangsung, paper tak masalah untuknya, tapi teori yang harus di kerjakan ialah 'bagaimana sapi memiliki empat kaki', 'mengapa ada manusia di dunia ini', 'bagaimana seorang wanita bisa mengandung', dan itu tidak diperkenankan untuk menghubungkan dengan kaitan takdir.

"oh ayolah baek, sungguh demi pantat panci yang gosong aku rela menciumnya..." SeHun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, yeah efek mata kuliah Fenomenologi, miris sekali kau Park SeHun.

"aish.., kau pikir aku juga tak stres dengan mata kuliah itu, daripada kau seperti orang gila, lebih baik kau ikut aku pergi membeli ice cream, bagaimana...? bubble tea Cuma-Cuma untukmu..kau mau..?

Ah, dan senyuman lebarpun tercetak di wajah albino SeHun, seakan menghilangkan semua pikirannya dari mata kuliah yang membuat setengah nyawanya melayang-layang di udara.

"aish...anak ini..apa dia akan menikah dengan bubble tea nantinya? Maniak" gumam BaekHyun, dan merekapun berjalan ke kantin yang berada di dalam kampus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantin

BaekHyun berjalan ke counter untuk memesan ice cream strawberry nya dan juga bubble tea coklat untuk SeHun, sementara SeHun mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka.

Setelah memesan dan membayar, BaekHyun membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka, segera mencari keberadaan SeHun. Dan menemukannya di pojok kantin, tertunduk lesu, dan akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"seperti biasa.." saat BaekHyun akan melangkahkan kakinya ke kerumunan penyerbu kantin, tak sengaja ada segerombolan mahasiswa yang menabrak bahunya, sedangkan BaekHyun yang notaben sedang lesu, ditambah ukuran tubuhnya yang terlampau seperti yeoja, ia sedikit oleng dan hampir jatuh jika tak ada sepasang tangan kekar berbalut blazer putih menahan tubuhnya lebih tepatnya memeluk pinggang BaekHyun dari belakang, tolong jangan membayangkan kalau ini adalah mummy, BaekHyun yang kaget hanya mengeratkan pegangannya di nampan-nya.

"gwenchanayo..?" tanya namja bersuara bass-nya yang telah membantu BaekHyun dari insiden tertabrak segerombolan mahasiswa, dan menyelamatkan ice cream nya dan bubble tea SeHun.

BaekHyun yang telah kembali ke alam sadarnya, segera membalikkan badannya, tak sengaja kedua manik mata mereka bertemu, dan sekali lagi BaekHyun membatu, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua membatu, saling menatap lama dan mengagumi setiap goresan sempurna di wajah mereka. Sampai akhirnya ada suara yang membuyarkan tatapan mereka, "ChanYeol-ah, kau sudah pesan makanannya..?" teriak namja yang bername tag "Byun Yi Fan".

"ah, gwenchana, gomawo sudah menolongku.." ucap BaekHyun, lalu meninggalkan ChanYeol sang penolongnya, berjalan ke meja SeHun.

"yha..kau kenapa Yeol..?" tanya Kris aka Byun Yi Fan, menepuk pundak ChanYeol.

"oh, jantungku.." bisik ChanYeol meraba dadanya.

"hah? Ada apa? Kenapa dengan jantungmu?" Kris panik lalu menggoyangkan badan ChanYeol.

"oh Tuhan..jantungku sepertinya akan meledak" ChanYeol meremas dada kirinya.

"yha Yeol, kau jangan menakutiku, ini tak lucu.." Kris semakin panik melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal aneh seantero kampus sedang menatap lurus dan meremas dada kirinya.

"dia sangat cantik.."

"siapa..?" tanya Kris penasaran, mencari-cari seseorang yang membuat sahabatnya bisa menjadi seperti orang yang mati mendadak

"itu..yang duduk di pojok kantin bersama adikku SeHun..." ChanYeol menunjuk dengan dagunya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku blazernya.

"MWO...?"teriak Kris di telinga ChanYeol, karena ia tahu siapa orang yang sedang duduk dengan adik ChanYeol,

"aish...kau mau membuat telingaku tuli?" protes ChanYeol mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung akibat pekikan suara berat Kris.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkannya.."

"wae..?"

"karena dia adikku, dan tak akan kubiarkan tangan psycho-mu itu menyentuh kulit mulus adikku, atau kau akan berakhir di tong sampah" ancam Kris

"dia adikmu..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yha..lama sekali kau" protes SeHun.

"berisik.. tak taukah kau kalau tadi aku hampir saja menjatuhkan ini, dari segerombolan mahasiswa lapar? Untung saja ada yang menahan badanku supaya tidak jatuh"

SeHun yang sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan BaekHyun, akhirnya bangkit dan menegakkan kepalanya

"nuguya.. malaikat penolongmu itu..?" tanya SeHun penasaran

"molla...aku hanya tau kalau dia namja yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik, menggunakan kacamata, mengenakan blazer dokternya, sepertinya mahasiswa semester akhir.."

"rambutnya..?" SeHun mulai meminum bubble tea nya.

"em..brunette, ah..tadi saat kakakku berteriak nama ChanYeol, dia langsung menoleh"

SeHun tersedak dengan sangat elitnya saat BaekHyun mengatakan nama keramat di pendengaran SeHun yang sehat. "uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..ChanYeol..?" Sehun menepuk dadanya sampai ia terasa lebih baik.

"gwenchanayo SeHun-ah...?" BaekHyun panik dan ikut menepuk punggung SeHun

"ah, sudah lebih baik..." SeHun kembali berkutat meminum bubble tea-nya.

"kau mengenalnya..?"

"tentu saja, dia kakakku, Park ChanYeol, mahasiswa Fakultas Bedah, semester akhir, yang sudah lulus, tapi tetap tak mau lulus, dengan alasan, dia ingin mendapatkan pengalaman baru setiap tahunnya, alasan klise.." ucap SeHun panjang lebar

"what..?" dan BaekHyun mulai me-loading kata-kata SeHun.

"ku mohon kau jangan mendekatinya Baek, kalau kau tak ingin jiwamu terancam, karena makhluk setengah iblis itu" SeHun Memohon-mohon dan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_ nya yang tak pernah mempan di mata BaekHyun.

"yha..kenapa kau mengatai kakakmu seperti itu?"

"dia itu psycho baek, aku hampir jadi bahan percobaannya, kalau saja eomma tak memergokinya"

"memangnya kau mau diapakan..?"

"perutku hampir di bedah.." ucap SeHun parau

"hah..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

**(****kata keramat tapi indah sudah muncul...waktunya author pamit...****)**

**Don't forget to review...thankseu...**

**Karena review kalian sangat berrti untuk penulis abal-abal ini berkembang... xD**

**Salam hangat..**

**-KHC-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Overdose**

**Author : **

**Cast : ****Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun**

**Oh SeHun - Park SeHun **

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**** – Byun Yi Fan **

**Genre : ****Romance****, ****C****omedy****(****absurd****), ****P****sycho****, YAOI, dll.**

**Rate : T di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek**

**Well..ini ambigu banget...**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

**Part 2**

**Author POV**

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu sedari tadi..?" ucap Kris sambil menodongkan sumpitnya kearah ChanYeol.

"aniya..aku hanya berfikir saja.." jawab ChanYeol datar, dan masih menatap Kris.

"kau pasti berfikir, kenapa wajah kami berbeda kan..?" pertanyaan tepat sasaran dilontarkan Kris.

"kau benar.., kau lihat, adikmu sangat manis dan cantik begitu, sedang kau..aigoo" ejek ChanYeol, dan mendapatkan deathglare dari lawan bicaranya.

"yha, apa harus satu keluarga wajahnya manis dan cantik..aneh.., aku lebih dominan dengan appa-ku, sedang Baek lebih dominan seperti eomma-ku"

"ooh, begitu.. tapi jujur aku sangat tertarik padanya.." ucap ChanYeol, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya.

"jangan lakukan itu.." ucap Kris dingin

"wae..? kau tak suka apa kalau sahabatmu yang tampan ini memiliki kekasih pertamanya..?"

"kau boleh saja mencintai, dan berpacaran, tapi kenapa adikku yang kau sukai yeol.." ucap Kris lesu.

"aku berjanji padamu..aku akan melindunginya, dan tak akan ada bekas satu sayatan di tubuhnya, setidaknya biarkan aku berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.." ucap ChanYeol memegang pundak Kris lalu berdiri.

"aku percaya padamu yeol.." ucap Kris, dan membuat ChanYeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"terima kasih kawan.." chayeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya.

"aku ke Mrs. Choi dulu, tadi dia mencariku, sepertinya aku akan menggantikannya menjadi dosen dalam beberapa bulan ini" lanjut ChanYeol.

Kris mengangguk "jaga Baek untukku.."

"pasti.." ucap ChanYeol pasti, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris, menuju ke ruang dosen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Other side**

"sekali lagi Baek, jangan dekati dia.." ucap SeHun

"hmm..? siapa juga yang akan mendekatinya, kau terlalu berlebihan SeHun-ie.. memangnya dia sudah melakukan apa saja, sampai kau takut padanya..?" BaekHyun mulai memakan ice creamnya.

"sudah banyak yang membicarakannya Baek, dia pernah membedah beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disini, untuk menjadi bahan percobaannya.." ujar SeHun sedikit berbisik.

"jinjjayo..?"

"nde..dan kabarnya Kris sunbae, kakakmu.., juga pernah di bedah olehnya" bisik SeHun. 

"MWO...?" teriak BaekHyun

"aish..pelankan suaramu, nanti kau jadi sorotan tau" tukas SeHun 

"ah maaf.., kenapa bisa Hyung-ku juga jadi bahan percobaannya..?" tanya BaekHyun penasaran.

"entahalah, katanya hanya iseng" 

"astaga.. pantas saja Kris Hyung selalu pulang ke apartemenku.." ucap BaekHyun, lalu menghabiskan ice creamnya yang tinggal setengah.

BaekHyun melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya, "kajja habiskan bubble tea mu, sepuluh menit lagi mata kuliah Mrs. Choi akan dimulai"

"mwo..? baiklah-baiklah" SeHun meminum bubble tea miliknya. Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, dan kembali kekelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di kelas**

Sesampainya mereka berdua memasuki ruang kelas mereka, sudah banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berbicara bahwa akan ada dosen pengganti dari yang sedang mengambil cuti hamilnya.

"ada yang menggantikan Mrs. Choi ternyata, semoga tak sama membosankannya dengan Mrs. Choi" ucap SeHun malas. Dan di balas anggukan setuju dari BaekHyun.

Setengah jam kemudian, seseorang membuka pintuk kelas mereka, dan nampak sosok lelaki yang tinggi diatas rata-rata, berambut brunette, mengenakan kemeja biru laut dibalut sweater abu-abu, dan blazer hitamnya, mengenakan celana jeans yang senada dengan blazernya, dan sepatu sportnya-nya yang masih terlihat resmi, menenteng beberapa buku kriminologi, tak lupa kacatamata yang bertengger sempurna di hidung mancungnya.

Dosen pengganti Mrs. Choi memasuki ruangan kelas psikolog, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi langsung berbisik-bisik tentang dosen pengganti, dan SeHun yang menyadari ada seseorang masuk kedalam kelas mereka, menolehkan pandangannya kearah dosen pengganti. "What..? mustahil.." seru SeHun lalu menyenggol lengan BaekHyun, BaekHyun yang tadinya mencoret-coret bukunya langsung menoleh kearah SeHun "ada apa..?"

"lihat itu.." ucap SeHun sambil menunjuk kearah dosen pengganti. Kemudian BaekHyun mengikuti kemana arah tangan SeHun menunjuk.

**DEG**

Maniknya langsung bertatapan dengan manik sang dosen pengganti dan mendapat senyuman langsung dari sang dosen.

"selamat siang semua, aku Park ChanYeol, dosen pengganti dari Mrs. Choi sampai ia kembali dari cutinya, mohon bantuannya. Dan hari ini aku tak akan memberikan mata kuliah, karena aku akan memberikan kesempatan pada kalian semua untuk bertanya padaku masalah kesulitan kalian di mata kuliah kriminologi" ucapnya panjang lebar sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

"SeHun-ie..dia..kenapa ada disini..?" ucap BaekHyun terbata, menarik kemeja lengan SeHun

"molla, kau pikir aku tahu apa.., aneh sekali dia ini, sebenarnya dia kuliah di jurusan apa sih..?" jawab SeHun heran

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilontarkan kepada ChanYeol sang dosen pengganti. ChanYeol mendudukkan dirinya di meja, lalu menyilangkan kakinya, dengan santai mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"dalam paradigma interaksionisme ini sebenarnya, tingkah laku jahat yang merupakan definisi dari hasil interaksi, dimana seseorang dianggap jahat ketika orang lain melihat bahwa tingkah laku tersebut adalah jahat atau menyimpang, tapi belum tentu bahwa mereka adalah orang jahat, bisa disebut kesalapahaman sebenarnya, dan teori ini lebih dikenal dengan teori 'labelling' dan tokohnya antara lain Edwin Lemert, Becker, Kitsuse, dan Goffman". terang ChanYeol panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaan dari muridnya tanpa membuka buku materi sama sekali.

Dan semua murid hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"apa tak ada pertanyaan lagi..?" tanyanya. "jika tak ada pertanyaan lagi, aku akan segera keluar.. dan kalian bisa pulang lebih awal, karena ini adalah mata kuliah terakhir bukan.." lanjut ChanYeol, ia kembali berdiri lalu membereskan beberapa kertas yang berada di mejanya. Bersiap-siap akan keluar dari kelas.

Ketika akan beranjak keluar kelas, BaekHyun mengangkat tangannya. "aku ingin bertanya.."

ChanYeol berhenti dan menoleh kearah suara, "sialahkan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan..?" tanyanya santai.

"apakah melakukan kejahatan atas nama seseorang itu dibenarkan..?" ChanYeol terkejut lalu tersenyum kearah BaekHyun

"jadi.., ketika kita melakukan kejahatan itu sangat tidak dibenarkan, tapi ketika mendapati kejahatan itu adalah atas nama orang lain, atau biasa di sebut dengan pembunuh bayaran, itu bisa salah bisa saja benar, tergantung dari kita bagaimana menyikapinya, seperti teori yang tadi kuberikan tentang interaksionisme, bagaimana..? kau sudah memahaminya tuan Byun..?"

"lalu bagaimana dengan psyco..?" tanya BaekHyun lagi, dan diikuti senyuman kemenangan dari beberapa temannya, tak terkecuali SeHun yang duduk disampingnya.

**DEG**

"oh, ini sangat menarik.." ucap ChanYeol lalu tersenyum, ia kembali ke mejanya dan meletakkan bukunya, lalu mulai menjelaskan tentang psikopat.

"baiklah, secara harfiah, psikopat ialah sakit jiwa. Tapi mereka tak sama dengan 'gila' atau yang bisa disebut dengan skizofrenia atau psikosis, karena seorang psikopat sadar sepenuhnya atas perbuatannya. Menurut penelitian, sekitar 1 persen dari total populasi dunia mengidap psikopati. Pengidap ini sulit dideteksi, karena sebanyak 80 persen lebih banyak berkeliaran, daripada mendekam di penjara atau rumah sakit jiwa, dan juga pengidapnya sulit untuk disembuhkan" ujarnya

"Robert D. Hare telah melakukan penelitian psikopat, dan ia berpendapat bahwa seorang psikopat selalu membuat kamuflase yang rumit, memutar balikkan fakta, menebar fitnah, dan kebohongan demi mendapat kepuasan dan keuntungannya sendiri" lanjutnya.

"dan dalam kasus kriminal, psikopat dikenali sebagai pembunuh, pemerkosa, dan koruptor. Namun ini hanyalah 15-20 persen dari total psikopat. Dan selebihnya adalah pribadi yang berpenampilan sempurna, pandai bertutur kata, mempesona, dan memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa, dan juga menyenangkan, psikopat ini sendiri, memiliki beberapa ciri umum. Namun ciri-ciri ini diharapkan tidak membuat orang mudah mengecap bahwa mereka adalah seorang psikopat, karena ini masih membutuhkan diagnosis, pelatihan ketat, wawancara dan pengamatan lainnya. Mengecap seseorang sebagai psikopat dengan sembarangan dapat beresiko buruk, dan membuat nama orang tersebut jelek, bagaimana..? sudah jelas..?" ChanYeol melihat keseluruh murid yang berada di ruangan ini, dan melihat mereka mengangguk-angguk, dan ada beberapa yang mencurigai temannya.

"lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui gejala psikopat ini ssaem..?" tanya salah satu murid.

"haruskah aku menjelaskan ini semua..?" ucap ChanYeol lalu melirik semua muridnya.

"ne ssaem...kami penasaran tentang psikopat ini.." jawab salah satu murid.

"baiklah akan kuberitahu, tapi untuk pertemuan minggu depan, kalian harus mengumpulkan analisis tentang kriminologi, kalian bisa menjadi stalker dan memperhatikan seseorang dari jauh yang dikira mencurigakan.." tegas ChanYeol, dan mendapat persetujuan dari semua muridnya.

"kalian boleh mencatatnya sebagai pengetahuan..." ucap ChanYeol, dan di barengi dengan para murid mengeluarkan semua buku catatannya.

ChanYeol mulai menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu murid tadi. "baiklah, gejala psikopat, psikopat ini biasanya, sering berbohong, fasih dan dangkal, kemudian egosentris dan menganggap dirinya hebat, selanjutnya tidak memiliki penyesalan, tetapi terkadang psikopat ini mengakui kesalahannya, selanjutnya.." ia memberi jedah "senang melakukan pelanggaran di waktu mereka kecil, sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh dengan masyarakat, kurang empati. Bagi seorang psikopat, memotong kepala ayam dan kepala manusia tak ada bedanya" ChanYeol melihat semua muridnya tercengang akan kalimat akhirnya tadi.

ChanYeol tersenyum miris melihat murid-muridnya. Lalu melanjutkan "psikopat juga teguh dalam bertindak agresif, menantang nyali dan berkelahi, jam tidur larut dan sering keluar rumah, impulsif, dan sulit mengendalikan diri, pengidap ini juga mudah terpicu amarahnya akan hal-hal kecil, mudah bereaksi terhadap kekecewaan, kegagalan, kritik dan mudah menyerang seseorang karena masalah sepele, tidak bisa bertanggung jawab dan melakukan demi kesenangan semata, manipulatif, curang. Mereka juga tidak memiliki tanggapan fisiologis yang secara normal diasosiasikan dengan rasa takut seperti tangan berkeringat, jantung berdebar, mulut kering, tegang, ataupun gemetar. Karena itu psikopat seringkali disebut dengan istilah 'dingin'" ChanYeol menatap kearah SeHun, dan membuat SeHun menundukkan kepalanya.

"psikopat hidup sebagai parasit, karena memanfaatkan orang lain sebagai kesenangan dan kepuasannya, biasanya mereka sangat cerdas dan mungkin paling cerdas atau jenius, dibandingkan anak-anak yang lain, banyak mengetahui sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya, kebanyakan itu benar, dan mereka marah ketika ada yang menyalahkannya, dan bagi kalian yang merasa paling pandai disini, jangan tersinggung akan jawabanku, karena ini hanya salah satu analisis semata" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang mentraktirku minum hari ini, karena menyuruhku menjelaskan tentang psikopat ini..., Byun BaekHyun, ikut aku.." ChanYeol mengambil bukunya, lalu keluar dari ruangan, dan diikuti BaekHyun dari belakang yang sudah menunduk sedari tadi.

.

.

"ada apa Seonsaengnim menyuruhku mengikutimu..?" tanya BaekHyun ketika mereka berjalan.

"kau harus mentraktirku minum, aku sangat haus, kau membuatku bicara panjang lebar karena psikopat itu" ujar ChanYeol

"apa aku salah bertanya..?" ChanYeol menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti BaekHyun.

"bukan salah, tapi aku menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya bukan materi sebenarnya.."

"mianhae Seonsaengnim, aku tak bermaksud bertanya hal itu" BaekHyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"gwaenchana, kau jadi tau sedikit tentangku bukan..? ketika banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah psikopat, haah..menyedihkannya diriku" ChanYeol menghela nafas panjang. Dan mereka akhirnya berjalan kembali menuju kantin kampus.

.

.

.

.

**Di kantin**

"kau ingin pesan apa seonsaengnim..?" tanya BaekHyun

"air mineral saja" jawab ChanYeol.

"baiklah..tunggu sebentar" BaekHyun berjalan kearah counter, lalu memesan air mineral dan jus stroberi, membayarnya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk saeonsaengnimnya menunggu.

"ini minumannya ssaem" ucap BaekHyun sembari meletakkan sebotol air mineral di depan ChanYeol, dan duduk di hadapan ssaem-nya

"gomawo..kau minum jus stroberi..?" tanya ChanYeol dan mendapat anggukan dari BaekHyun.

"stroberi sangat baik untuk tubuhmu, karena banyak mengandung antioxidan" ucap ChanYeol, sembari meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"aku tahu itu seonsaengnim, woah..kau benar-benar haus ssaem..?" mata BaekHyun melebar, ketika melihat seonsaengnimnya menghabiskan minumannya sekali tenggak.

"begitulah.." ucap ChanYeol, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"apa perlu kupesankan minum lagi..?" tanya BaekHyun

"tak perlu...ini sudah cukup..aku tak mau memenuhi perutku dengan air.." ujar ChanYeol, "baiklah, aku harus segera pergi, terimakasi atas minumannya..jangan lupa mengerjakan tugasmu.." lanjutnya, ChanYeol berdiri, mengusak rambut BaekHyun, lalu pergi meninggalkan BaekHyun. Dan BaekHyun kembali meminum jusnya.

SeHun yang melihat BaekHyun sendirian, langsung menghampirinya, "kau tak apa kan Baek..? dia tak menyakitimu kan...?" tanya SeHun

"aniya, dia tak melakukan apapun padaku, dia hanya ingin ditraktir minum saja.." jawab BaekHyun santai

"apa yang dia pesan..?" BaekHyun menunjuk botol air mineral dengan dagunya, dan SeHun melihat kearah yang di tunjuk BaekHyun, "air mineral..?"

"memangnya apa yang kau harapkan..? dia meminum bir di area kampus..?" ucap BaekHyun, diikuti anggukan oleh SeHun.

"ayo kita pulang.." ajak BaekHyun, berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar kantin diikuti SeHun.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka telah sampai di pintu masuk area apartemen yang ditempati BaekHyun dan SeHun, tunggu dulu, mereka bukan tinggal satu apartemen, memang satu atap tapi berbeda nomor apartemen, BaekHyun yang berada di lantai 6 dan SeHun berada di lantai 8.

Saat mereka melewati lobby apartemen, seorang receptionist memanggil BaekHyun, "Baekkie, ada titipan untukmu"

"titipan untukku..?" tanya BaekHyun, lalu receptionist mengangguk "tunggu sebentar, akan kuambil dulu.." receptionis noona itu masuk kedalam ruangannya, dan kembali membawa sekotak ice cream berwarna merah jambu dengan merk 'mayfield' dan juga surat, "ini.." ucapnya kemudian memberikan kotak ice cream kepada BaekHyun, BaekHyun membuka suratnya, "mwo..? biner..bagaimana aku tahu ini isinya apa.." ucap BaekHyun, "noona, siapa yang memberikan ini..?"

"molla..dia tak memberitahuku identitasnya Baek"

"aish, ciri-cirinya bagaimana..?"

"seorang ahjussi.."

"apa mungkin appa-ku..? tapi tak mungkin"

"aku tak yakin itu Baek, sepertinya dia orang suruhan, karena mengenakan seragam supir dan membawa mobil mewah"

"supir..? mobil mewah..?"

"molla, asal kau tau Baek, ice cream itu sangat terkenal, dan mahal, karena rasanya yang enak, aku juga pernah memakannya, sekali kau memakannya pasti akan ketagihan" ucap noona itu. 

"benarkah..? akan kucoba nanti, baiklah noona terima kasih banyak untuk titipannya" BaekHyun dan SeHun berjalan meninggalkan lobby dan masuk ke dalam lift BaekHyun yang sedang serius membaca deret angka biner di kertas, lift terbuka, Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju apartemen BaekHyun.

BaekHyun memencet kode di pintu apartemennya, membukanya, lalu masuk kedalam bersama SeHun, "yha..kenapa kau masi mengekor hah..?"

"aku ingin makan ice cream itu"

"aku yang diberi kenapa kau yang minta..?"

"bagi aku sedikit Baek, ice cream itu sangat enak, dulu ChanYeol Hyung pernah memberikan satu cup besar untukku."

"beruntung sekali kau, Kris Hyung mana mau membelikanku ice cream itu, dia terlalu hemat"

BaekHyun melepas sepatunya asal, mengambil kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya lalu melempar tasnya ke sofa di depan TV, ia duduk di kursi meja makan, meletakkan kertas dan sekotak ice cream mahal dan enak itu diatas meja, tanpa ia sadari SeHun telah duduk di hadapannya sambil memegangi sendok.

"berikan padaku" ucap BaekHyun merebut sendok ditangan SeHun lalu membuka kotak ice cream dan memakannya, "woah..mashita.." lanjut BaekHyun, dan dapat dilihat tatapan tajam nampak diwajah SeHun.

"ambil sendok lagi" ucap BaekHyun mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. SeHun akhirnya berlari mengambil sendok dan kembali duduk di depan BaekHyun. Merebut surat berisi kode biner kotak ice cream dari tangan BaekHyun.

"berikan padaku, akan kucoba membuka kodenya, karena dulu ChanYeol Hyung pernah mengotak-atik angka biner" SeHun kemudian mengambil kertas dan bolpoin yang berada di samping BaekHyun sambil mengingat beberapa kode, dan mengaitkan satu sama lain, sesekali memakan ice cream, "wah..rasa stroberi ternyata enak juga.." gumam SeHun dan kembali berkutat dengan surat berisi kode biner.

"yha..kenapa jadi kau yang memakan ice cream-ku" protes BaekHyun lalu merebut kotak ice creamnya dan memakannya. "kau cukup memecahkan kodenya saja" lanjut BaekHyun.

"arra..arra.." ucap SeHun, lalu meneruskan memecahkan kode.

_01000110 01110000 01101111 01101101 00100000 01011010 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01010100 01101101 01101011 01110010 01101101 01110100 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101101 01101001 01110010 01101101 01110010_

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya SeHun selesai menyusun kata berdasarkan kode biner dan menyerahkan kertas kepada BaekHyun "ini isinya..", BaekHyun mengambil kertas yang diberikan SeHun dan membacanya.

"From Your Secret Admirer.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thank's For : **

**.- L.A**

**.- LuBaekShipper**

**.- Chanbaek**

**.- ssvhyena0096**

**.- amus**

**Terima kasih buat review kalian...**

**Walau sedikit tapi sangat berarti... /kecup **

Maaf, disini saya, ngasi materi panjang lebar tentang psikopat, maklum lah gk ada bahan...haha.. /ketawa nista

/terbang


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Overdose**

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Cast : ****Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun**

**Oh SeHun - Park SeHun **

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**** – Byun Yi Fan **

**Genre : ****Romance****, ****C****omedy****(****absurd****), ****P****sycho****, YAOI, dll.**

**Rate : T di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek**

**Well..ini ambigu banget...**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_01000110 01110000 01101111 01101101 00100000 01011010 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01010100 01101101 01101011 01110010 01101101 01110100 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101101 01101001 01110010 01101101 01110010_

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya SeHun selesai menyusun kata berdasarkan kode biner dan menyerahkan kertas kepada BaekHyun "ini isinya..", BaekHyun mengambil kertas yang diberikan SeHun dan membacanya.

.

.

"From Your Secret Admirer.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part 3

"secret admirer..?" gumam BaekHyun

"haah...seorang byun BaekHyun akhirnya memiliki penggemar rahasia juga eoh..?" cibir SeHun menghela nafasnya

"yha, aku juga tak mengharapkan ini pabbo, tapi kalau aku mendapatkan ice cream seperti ini terus, aku tak keberatan.."

"maniak.. selama 3 tahun kau kuliah di sana tak pernah ada yang menjadi penggemar rahasiamu, tapi kenapa baru sekarang, setelah kau..-" ucapan SeHun berhenti ketika ia teringat kejadian sewaktu mereka berada dikantin

"ada apa SeHun-ie..?" tanya BaekHyun

"aniya..tak ada apa-apa" SeHun telah menyadari, siapa penggemar rahasia dari BaekHyun, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, ada beberapa bajuku yang belum kucuci" lanjutnya.

"baiklah.., apa nanti malam kau makan disini..?" tanya BaekHyun

"nde..tentu saja, kau tahu aku tak pandai memasak kan.."

"i know that Mr. Park.."

"aish.. aku pulang dulu.." SeHun berpamitan kepada BaekHyun lalu keluar dari apartemen BaekHyun.

Itulah kebiasaan SeHun selama ia mengenal BaekHyun, ia selalu menumpang di apartemen BaekHyun untuk makan, karena memang BaekHyun sangat ahli dalam mengolah masakan terlebih lagi SeHun yang keluar dari rumah demi menghindari kakaknya yang ia anggap 'psycho'. Dan entah kenapa BaekHyun dengan senang hati menampung sahabatnya yang suka melahap habis masakannya.

.

.

"semoga dugaanku salah" gumam SeHun sembari berjalan kearah lift, dan pergi ke apartemennya.

.

.

BaekHyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengembil kotak ice cream dan dua sendok yang berada disana, berjalan kearah dapur, lalu membuang kotak ice creamnya, dan mencuci sendok.

.

.

'**CKLEK' **

Mendengar ada yang membuka pintu, BaekHyun segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan melihat siapa yang datang keapartemennya.

"aku pulang.." ucap seseorang bersuara berat

"Kris hyung..? tak pulang kerumah..?" tanya BaekHyun.

"aniya..aku lelah, jarak dari rumah sakit ke rumah sangat jauh, jadi aku menginap dulu di sini.." ucap Kris dengan wajah lesunya

"baiklah, kau mau makan apa malam ini..?" tanya BaekHyun sambil membuka kulkas.

"terserah kau saja baek.., kemana anak albino itu..?"

"SeHun.? Dia kembali ke apartemennya, dia bilang cuciannya menumpuk.." jawab BaekHyun sembari mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam mereka.

"oh..baiklah, aku mandi dulu.." ucap Kris lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya

"mau kubuatkan sesuatu..?" teriak BaekHyun

"teh peppermint.." balasnya dengan teriakan juga

"baiklah.."

.

.

.

**Other side**

Acara mencuci baju SeHun-pun dimulai. SeHun memasukkan semua pakaian kotornya kedalam mesin cuci, memasukkan beberapa sendok deterjen lalu menyalakan mesinnya.

Selama acara menunggu mesin cuci menggiling bajunya, SeHun mengambil smartphonenya, lalu mencari kontak nama di smartphonenya, dan menombolnya.

'yeoboseyo'

"hyung.."

'wae SeHun-ah..?'

"aku ingin bicara denganmu.."

'hmm..? baiklah.., temui aku di XOXO cafe, pukul tujuh' ucap seseoang di seberang sana kemudian mematikan sambungannya.

"yha..aku belum mengatakan iya pabboyaa...!" teriak SeHun saat sambungan teleponnya di putus sepihak, berniat membuang smartphonenya, karena terlalu sayang, akhirnya ia memasukkan smartphone-nya kedalam saku jeansnya. Dan melanjutkan mencuci bajunya dengan raut wajah tenang. Toh tak ada salahnya sesekali mengobrol dengan kakak yang ia cap 'psycho' itu.

.

.

.

**Other side**

'**CKLEK'**

Kris keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, menghampiri BaekHyun yang sedang sibuk memasak, Kris memeluk pinggang BaekHyun dari belakang lalu mencium leher jenjang nan putih bak porselen yang memiliki aroma khas stroberi milik BaekHyun. Wow brother complex

Reflek, BaekHyun menarik tangan Kris, mengangkat, lalu membanting tubuh hyung-nya di lantai, yeah Kris kalah telak dengan tubuh BaekHyun yang mungil, jangan meremehkannya karena semenjak _Junior Highschool _BaekHyun telah masuk ke _Asosiasi Hapkido_.

"ugh..punggungku.." rancau Kris merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang mencium lantai marmer dingin.

"berhentilah melakukan itu padaku hyung, kau terlihat menyedihkan dimataku, kenapa kau tak mencari kekasih saja, berhenti memeluk dan menciumku, karena ini bukan milikmu.!" Teriak BaekHyun dengan suara melengkingnya.

"aku masih single karena aku belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat baek" ucap Kris lalu Kris berdiri sambil memegangi punggungnya yang masih ngilu.

"lantas..? aku jadi pelampiasannya begitu..?" geram BaekHyun.

"maaf..aku hanya menggodamu baek..."

"pabbo.." ucap BaekHyun, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"apa ini teh ku baek..?" tanya Kris saat melihat cangkir yang ditutup

"nde.." jawab BaekHyun singkat

Kris membuka tutup cangkirnya, meminumnya perlahan, sambil sesekali menghirup aroma dari teh-nya. Menurutnya aroma teh ini bisa me-rileks-kan otaknya yang tengah stress.

'**Drrt...drrtt...'**

Kris melihat smartphone BaekHyun berbunyi yang tergeletak di meja makan, lalu mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyo" jawab Kris

'Kris hyung..?' tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"nde..ada apa SeHun-ah.."

'aku ingin bicara dengan BaekHyun'

"tunggu sebentar.." ucap Kris.

"Yeobo~...SeHun menelepon..dia ingin bicara denganmu.." panggil Kris dengan nada seromatis mungkin.

"aish.. BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ANEH ITU, AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU BODOH!" teriak BaekHyun, sambil berjalan kearah hyung-nya lalu merebut smartphone miliknya dari tangan Kris.

"ada apa SeHun-ie..?" tanya BaekHyun

'hahaha...'

"yha..kenapa kau tertawa hah...?!" bentak BaekHyun.

'kalian terdengar seperti suami istri...'

"diam kau, aku tak sudi memiliki suami seorang **Byun Kris Yi Fan** yang tersenyum seperti orang tolol di sampingku ini.." oceh BaekHyun dengan penekanan nama hyungnya

'hahaha...maaf, maaf.., oiya, aku tidak bisa mampir ke apartemenmu untuk makan malam, eomma menyuruhku pulang ke rumah'

"baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah di jalan"

"nde...sampai jumpa besok.." SeHun menutup sambungan teleponnya, kemudian BaekHyun meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya di meja makan, lalu kembali kearah dapur dan menyiapkan makan malamnya bersama hyung-nya, dan dibantu Kris.

.

.

.

Setelah acara menyiapkan peralatan makan dan meletakkan masakan BaekHyun di meja makan, mereka duduk berhadapan.

"baek.." panggil Kris

"wae..?" jawab BaekHyun sambil mengambil nasi dan menaruhnya di mangkuk milik hyung-nya dan miliknya.

"tadi aku menemukan kertas berisi kode biner, kau dapat darimana..?" tanya Kris

"oh..itu..dari penggemar rahasia, dia mengirimnya dengan sekotak ice cream yang ada disana itu.." ucap BaekHyun santai lalu menunjuk kearah kotak ice cream yang berada di tempat sampah, dan diikuti pandangan dari Kris.

"kau.. punya penggemar rahasia..?" tanya Kris penasaran

"molla..aku juga tak tahu, padahal selama ini tak ada.., mungkin mereka baru sadar kalau aku sebenarnya tampan..hahaha.." ucap BaekHyun tertawa menang

"heeh..percaya diri sekali kau.. kalau ada yang mengatakan kau tampan, itu artinya mata mereka perlu di periksakan ke dokter kalau mereka bilang kau cantik itu baru benar.."

"aish..aku bukan cantik..aku ini tampan.." elak BaekHyun

"kau mau kucium lagi..?" ucap Kris dengan tatapan mesumnya

"atau kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit.." ucap BaekHyun tak mau kalah

"baik aku menyerah" ucap Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya, diikuti senyuman kemenangan dari BaekHyun.

'bergerak cepat rupanya kau Park ChanYeol' batin Kris.

Karena ia tahu siapa sebenarnya penggemar rahasia BaekHyun. Memang sebelumnya ChanYeol bertanya kepada Kris perihal apa saja yang di sukai dan yang tak disukai oleh BaekHyun, dan Kris memberitahukan semuanya tanpa ada satupun yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

**At XOXO Cafe**

SeHun memasuki XOXO cafe, menemui seseorang yang menyuruhnya datang kesana, setelah mendapati orang itu, ia duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang ia panggil hyung itu, yang tak lain adalah park ChanYeol yang telah menunggu SeHun beberapa menit sebelum SeHun datang, well park ChanYeol adalah orang yang disiplin dan tepat waktu.

"kau mau pesan apa SeHun-ie..bubble tea..?" tanya ChanYeol sambil menyesap cappucinno-nya, dan dibalas anggukan dari SeHun.

"tunggu sebentar.." ucap ChanYeol, ia berdiri, dan berjalan kearah kasir, memessan bubble tea, pesanan sang adik, tak lama ia kembali membawa pesanan SeHun.

"ini pesananmu.." ucap ChanYeol, sambil meletakkan segelas bubble tea coklat milik SeHun, dan duduk kembali di tempatnya. SeHun menerimanya lalu meminumnya.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku..?" tanya ChanYeol

"tak banyak, ini tentang surat yang berisi kode biner, dan juga sekotak ice cream dengan merk 'Mayfield' yang tak asing di ingatanku" ucap SeHun dengan wajah datarnya.

"oh..itu..aku rasa kau tahu itu siapa bukan..?"

"ya..dan ini yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, apa motivasimu mendekati BaekHyun..?"

" wow..kau protective sekali dengannya SeHun-ie.. apa kau menyukainya..?"

"Dia sahabatku, dan tak akan kubiarkan satu orangpun menyakitinya..."

"ooh..ternyata.. SeHun yang pendiam, yang lebih memilih menjauh dan dijauhi oleh temannya, memiliki sahabat seorang BaekHyun, sebaik apa dia padamu SeHun-ie..?"

"dia lebih dari mereka semua yang hanya bermuka dua di depanku, dia menerimaku apa adanya sebagai sahabatnya.."

"hmm..begitu rupanya...asal kau tau SeHun-ie..aku tertarik padanya.."

"maksudmu..?"

"aku menyukainya dan ijinkan aku menggantikanmu menjadi guardian BaekHyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SeHun menunjukkan smirknya "langkahi dulu mayatku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit pendek... /bow /terbang**

**Tengseu untuk semua yang me-rivew fanfiction saya yang abal-abalnya kebangetan..sekali lagi terima kasih... /kecuph**


	5. Chapter 4 : Melody's of Death

**Tittle : Overdose**

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Cast : ****Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun**

**Oh SeHun - Park SeHun **

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**** – Byun Yi Fan **

**Genre : ****Romance****, ****C****omedy****(****absurd****), ****P****sycho****, YAOI, dll.**

**Rate : ****M++**** di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek**

**Well..ini ambigu banget...**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Akhirnyaaaa...saya bisa bikin ff dengan chapter terpanjaaangg..ini rekor buat saya...hahaha... /ngakak bareng SeHun**

**N.B : di chapter ini berisi tentang siapa SeHun sebenarnya. Dan di chapter ini penuh dengan flashback lebih enak lagi kalau baca chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu [Nightwish – Nemo] karena sehun ntar nyanyiin lagu ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**_full of crime, sadism masocism, yang gak tahan dengan kekerasan lebih baik jangan baca..**

**Di sini ada kata-kata 5 years ago, dan 2 years ago..ini maksud saya , 5 tahun di tambah 2 tahun flashback..jadi 7 tahun flashback. /sekedar mengingatkan supaya gk bingung...**

**-.-KHC-.-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prev-**

"Aku menyukainya dan ijinkan aku menggantikanmu menjadi guardian baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SeHun menunjukkan smirknya "Langkahi dulu mayatku.."

.

.

.

.

_**Overdose Wave**_

_**Part 4**_

_**Begin..**_

"Kalau memang itu maumu..akan kuLayani SeHun-ie...dengan senang hati.." ujar ChanYeol sambil meminum cappucinno-nya.

"Kita lihat seberapa nekat, dan kuat kau bertahan untuk mendekati baekhyun" ejek SeHun

"Tak masalah SeHun-ie" ucap ChanYeol tenang.

"Kau tak pulang kerumah..? Eomma merindukanmu.." lanjutnya

"Tidak akan selama ada kau Hyung.."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah pindah dari rumah dan membeli apartemen" ucap ChanYeol, ia berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku haru pulang dulu, masih banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" lanjutnya, sesaat akan melangkahkan kakinya, kakinya terhenti mendengar pertanyaan SeHun

"Apa membunuh orang...?" tanya SeHun.

"Aku bukan manusia sepertimu SeHun-ie..." jawab ChanYeol

"Maksudmu..?" tanya SeHun tak mengerti menatap ChanYeol dengan wajah dinginnya.

"kau seperti tak mengenal siapa dirimu dulu yang sebenarnya SeHun-ie... Melody's of Death" SeHun menatap tajam kearah ChanYeol.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Begin**_

_**5 Years Ago**_

Terdengar suara dentuman musik dari sebuah Night Club mewah yang diputar oleh seorang Disc JocKey ternama di korea selatan Kim MinSeok sebut saja Xiumin karena itulah nama panggungnya dia adalah kakak dari pemilik Night Club ini, membuat Night Club ini terlihat sangat 'panas' dengan tarian dari setiap pengunjung dan juga penari striptease.

Seorang namja berusia 20an keluar dari mobil sport mewah ferrari Laferrari, berperawakan tinggi berambut light blonde mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam di balut dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua dan celana jeans yang senada dengan warna kemejanya, tak lupa belt hitam bermerk Hermes melingkar di pinggulnya, dan sepatu sport Nike-nya, mengenakan kaca hitam yang bertengger indah di hidungnya yang mancung, dan juga kalung berbentuk Salib dari permata menggantung di lehernya. terlihat fashionable dan digilai banyak yeoja dan juga uke di klub malam ini, memasuki S&M Night Club.

Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan gelap dengan pencahayaan dari lampu disco dan laser. Tak ada satupun penjaga yang mencegah namja ini dari luar, karena ia adalah sepupu dari pemilik Night Club ini sendiri.

Setelah menemukan siapa yang akan ditemuinya, ia bergegas berjalan kearah sang Disc JocKey dan menepuk pundak sang DJ yang sedang me-mixing lagu untuk para pengunjung klub mewah ini, sang DJ menoleh kearah seseorang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai Hyung.." ucapnya.

"Yo..SeHun-ie.." balas sang DJ dengan senyuman seramah mungkin.

"Kemana JoonMyeon Hyung..?" tanya SeHun

"Sedang menangani seseorang yang akan menjadi mangsamu hari ini"

"Semoga tak mengecewakan seperti kemarin.."

"Yeah.., tak bersama ChanYeol..?" SeHun membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Dia sedang magang di china"

"Hmm..bersenang-senanglah dahulu, sebelum melahap mangsamu SeHun-ie.."

"OKey.._give me your best damn music_ hyung.."

"_As you wish dear_.." Xiumin segera mengganti musiknya denga tempo yang lebih menghentak, dan membuat malam semakin memanas dengan lagu yang di suguhkan oleh sang Disc JocKey. Sang penari streptease pun tak kalah panas dengan suasana malam ini.

SeHun duduk di salah satu meja bar "Lay Hyung berikan aku satu yang istimewa.."

"_Salvatore's Legacy_.." jawab sang bartender yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing, atau akrabnya ia di Panggil Lay, dan di beri acungan jempol oleh SeHun. Kemudian Lay mulai meracik pesanan SeHun, beberapa menit kemudian memberikannya kepada SeHun.

"_Thanks_.." SeHun meminum cocktail hasil racikan dari tunangan sepupunya ini, dan menyisakan setengahnya.

"Kau harus membayar mahal minuman itu setiap kali kau meneguknya.." ujar Lay.

"Kau tau hyung campuran ini lebih enak dari semua cocktail yang pernah ku minum selama ini.." puji SeHun. Kemudian Kim JoonMyeon sepupunya, duduk disampingnya.

"Dia sudah siap.." ucap JoonMyeon yang akrab di panggil Suho

"Apa dia menarik..?" tanya SeHun, lalu Suho mengeluarkan sebuah map dan memberikannya kepada SeHun.

SeHun membaca map yang berisi identitas dari calon mangsanya kali ini, "7 tahun pengalaman..?" tanyanya memastikan "dan akan berakhir indah dalam semalam..? menggelikan" lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu aku harus membayar mahal untuk sekelas mereka..aish..seleramu terlalu tinggi SeHun-ie.." ujar Suho, lalu Lay memberikan segelas Tequila kesukaannya.

"Karena itu yang akan membuatnya semakin menarik dan menantang hyung.." ucap SeHun santai

"Aku pergi dulu.." lanjut SeHun, berdiri lalu berjalan kearah kamar yang telah biasa ia pakai.

"Ya sebaiknya cepat..karena kurasa yeoja itu sudah tak sabar dengan milikmu untuk memasukinya.." teriak Suho 

"Hahaha..." tawanya hambar 'dalam tidur panjangnya' lanjutnya dalam hati dan menyeringai seperti iblis dan memasuki kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SeHun yang baru masuk ke kamar melihat sekilas kearah yeoja itu, berjalan kearah sofa yang berhadapan dengan ranjang, duduk lalu menyilangkan kakinya, dan menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa berwarna merah tosca. Sambil membaca map yang berisi data tentang wanita yang berada di depannya yang sedang asik dengan 'mainan-nya'.

"Aaahh..ouuhh...shh..kapan kau akan..aahh... masukkan milikmu sayanghh..aku benci denghhan.. vibrathhor.." ucap wanita yang berada di kamar bersama SeHun tepatnya di ranjang king size, dengan kedaaan telanjang bulat dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya di tali di ujung ranjang, dan sebuah vibrator bergetar di vagina-nya.

"Tujuh tahun kau menjadi pelacur noona..?" tanya SeHun dengan nada sopan karena ia tahu bahwa wanita didepannya ini lebih tua 6 tahun darinya.

"Ndeehhh...aahh..." jawab wanita itu dengan desahannya yang terdengar jelas di gendang telinga SeHun.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi pelacur..?" tanya SeHun. Wow..ini terlihat seperti wawancara SeHun

"Karenahh...ahh.. aku..hh... suka denghhanhhh sesuatuhhh yanghh akan memenuhi milikkuhhh.."

"Hanya itu..?" tanya SeHun memastikan.

"Aahh...aku juga bisaaahhh... mendapat banyakhh.. uang dengan cara yang cephhatthh..."

"Oohh..begitu rupanya, seperti dugaanku..demi uang..rela mengorbankan keperawanannya.."

"Ahh..akuhh..tak tahaann...ahhh..." dan yeoja itu orgasme, entah berapa kali, lalu bernafas tersengal-sengal. SeHun hanya tersenyum remeh melihat yeoja tadi.

"Jika saja kau bertemu dengan lelaki pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea, telah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak, apa kau juga akan mendapatkan lelaki itu..?" ucap SeHun melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Nde..tentu saja..haah..haah...siapa yang tak mau dengannya..haah..haah"

"Walaupun itu akan menghancurkan keluarganya..?"

"Demi uang..apapun akan kulakukan..bocah cepat masuki aku, aku sudah bosan dengan alat yang memenuhiku sedari tadi" omel yeoja itu.

"Haha..tak sabaran rupanya.." SeHun tertawa ringan, ia meletakkan map itu ke meja dan mengambil sebatang rokok, menggigitnya pelan lalu menyalakannya, menghirup lalu mengeluarkan asapnya.

"Tak bisakah kau cepat sedikit..sayang..?" ucap yeoja itu dengan nada manja. Seringai-pun mencul di wajah tampan SeHun.

SeHun berdiri, meletakkan rokoknya di asbak yang berada di meja, mengambil pisau yang berada di piring buah. Berjalan kearah yeoja tadi sambil memainkan pisaunya, lalu berbisik kearahnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main sayang..? aku ingin mengukir namaku di tubuh mulusmu itu".

Tubuh yeoja itu menegang "I-itu bekasnya tak akan hilang.." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Biarlah, itu menjadi tanda bahwa aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari namja-namja yang ada di luar sana, bagaimana..? aku bisa membuatmu terbang kesurga dalam semalam sayang..?" ucap SeHun, menggesekkan logam dingin itu kearah lengan yeoaja tadi, dan dengan tatapan tajam namun menggoda.

"Apa kau pernah mengusik kehidupan keluarga bahagia noona..? dan menghancurkannya..?" tanya SeHun lagi.

"Tentu saja itu sering kulakukan.."

"Bagaimana rasanya..?"

"Sangat menyenangkan..terlebih melihat mereka hancur, lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu, dan mencari namja lagi haha.."

"Hidup memang tak adil kan noona..?"

"Begitu-AAKKHH...!" yeoja tadi memekik kesakitan saat SeHun mulai menggoreskan pisaunya di lengan yeoja itu, dengan membentuk huruf 'K'

_-...-_

_**2 Years Ago**_

'_PLAKK!'_

_SeHun terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar suara tamparan menggema di rumahnya yang mewah, ia berlari keluar kamar diikuti oleh kakaknya ChanYeol._

"_SeHun-ie ada apa..?" tanya ChanYeol_

"_Molla hyung.." jawab SeHun _

"_Hiks..kau tega yeobo..tak kusangka selama ini kau berselingkuh dengan YEOJA PELACUR itu" terdengar suara Eomma mereka dari arah ruang kerja Appa mereka_

'_BRAAKK'_

"_Tutup mulutmu, dia bukan pelacur!"_

"_Lantas...siapa DIA...!"_

_Mereka berdua memutuskan berjalan menuruni tangga mencari sumber suara, mengendap-endap, mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan Appa mereka yang terbuka sedikit._

_SeHun menyipitkan matanya, ketika ia melihat sosok sang Appa yang ia kagumi sedari dulu sedang bertengkar dengan Eomma mereka, dan terlihat ada sosok yeoja di samping Appa-nya, otaknya berpikir keras, apa penyebab kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat seperti ini._

"_DIA ADALAH KEKASIHKU, KAU TAK BERHAK MENCAMPURI URUSANKU!" bentak Appa mereka_

_Seketika kedua pasang mata namja yang sedang mengintip mereka di balik pintu. SeHun menatap tajam kearah yeoja yang berada di samping Appanya, dan memeluk Appanya. Ia mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. _

"_Baik..jika memang itu maumu..CERAIKAN AKU SEKARANG!" _

"_Tenang saja sudah kuurus, sebelum kau kembali dari amerika" ucap Appanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map kuning, melemparnya ke meja_

"_Tanda tangani itu BODOH!"_

"_SIALAN KAU PARK YOOCHUN!" teriak Eomma, lalu mengambil bolpoin dan menandatangani berkas perceraian._

"_Hukum karma masi berlaku Park yoochun"_

"_Yah..cepat pergi kau JALANG! Kemasi semua barangmu dan ENYAHLAH"_

_Eomma mereka keluar dengan wajah sedih bercampur marah, menutup pintu ruangan Appa mereka._

"_EOMMAA.. jangan tinggalkan KAMII..hiks..hiks.." teriak SeHun, memeluk Eomma-nya dengan terisak-isak_

"_Maafkan Eomma ne..hiks.." ucap Eomma mereka, balas memeluk SeHun _

"_Yeollie..jaga adikmu baik-baik ne..umma percaya padamu.." ucapnya, mengusap pipi ChanYeol _

"_Ne Eomma..kami juga akan sering-sering mengunjungi Eomma, tanpa sepengetahuan Appa.."jawab ChanYeol. Dan dibalas anggukan dari sang Eomma. Yah, Eomma yang sangat SeHun sayangi, dibentak oleh Appa-nya yang ia banggakan,sketika kebanggaannya kepada Appa-nya luntur, demi seorang pelacur, Appa-nya tega mengakhiri pernikahan mereka yang selama ini tak pernah ada satupun pertengkaran terjadi disini._

_Dan semenjak itulah, SeHun dan juga ChanYeol, tumbuh menjadi namja yang dingin dan berwajah datar. Lebih memilih menyendiri dari teman-temannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_SeHun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia yang akan memusnahkan sendiri dengan tangannya orang-orang yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Yeah...lambang kekuasaan marga 'Kim' mengalir di dalam darahnya. Karena sang Eomma adalah salah satu dari pemilik marga penguasa, marga 'Kim' sebelum ia menikah dengan suaminya yang bermarga 'Park'. _

_Ya marga 'Kim', 'Lee' dan 'Choi' adalah marga terkuat yang ada di korea, memiliki banyak jaringan, kekuasaan ada di tangan mereka, perusahaan terbesar di korea masih dipegang oleh 'Kim Coorporation'. Itulah sebabnya marga 'Kim' berada di atas puncak piramida._

"_JinKi Hyung..kau ada dimana..? aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap seseorang yang sedang menelepon._

'_Aku ada di laboratoriumku SeHun-ie'_

"_Baiklah.., aku akan kesana.." SeHun memutus panggilannya, dan berjalan menuju perkiran mobil mewah yang berada di garasi rumahnya._

"_Akan kubuat kau membayar semuanya Appa.." gumamnya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"ARRGGHHH...BERHENTI...INI...SAKIIT...AKKKHHH" rancau yeoja tadi, seakan tuli, SeHun masih mengukir nama di lengan yeoja tadi dan berakhir dengan akhir huruf 'M', menjadi beberapa kata 'KING KIM' itulah yang di ukir SeHun di lengan sang yeoja yang sedari tadi menjerit-jerit karen merasakan perih di lengannya yang ramping itu.

"Ah..sempurna..." ucap SeHun menjauhkan badannya dari yeoja yang sudah menangis tak karuan.

"Ini masih pemanasan sayang..jadi bersabarlah.." lanjut SeHun, sembari mengelap pisaunya dengan lap yang ada di meja, karena ada bekas darah berlumuran di pisau.

SeHun mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, lalu memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, memutar sebuah lagu, lalu memasukkan kembali smartphone-nya kedalam saku dibalik jaket kulitnya. Ia kembali berjalan kearah yeoja tadi, merangkak di ranjang, lalu menduduki perut yeoja tadi.

SeHun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dan mnegikuti lirik lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat earphone-nya.

"_This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart as a compass"_

"UGH..APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HAH..?!" Bentak yeoja tadi.

SeHun menundukkan badannya, dan berbisik di telinga sang yeoja, "Akan kubuat tubuhmu menjadi indah, sebelum kau terbang kesurga.."

Tak perlu bertele-tele, SeHun mulai mengukir di dada sang yeoja menggunakan pisau.

"_This is me for forever_

_One without a name_

_These lines the last endeavor_

_To find the missing lifeline"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!" teriak yeoja tadi sekeras yang ia bisa keluarkan di tenggorokannya.

Dan itu terdengar sampai ke meja bar yang tengah diduduki oleh Suho sepupunya, walaupun dentuman musik dari Xiumin pun tak dapat menghalanginya.

"dia baru mulai..?" tanya Suho yang akan menenggak Tequila-nya

"yeah...ini rekor, setelah 25 menit berada di dalam..haha" jawab Lay

"woah..sepertinya dia semakin ahli saja.." ujar Suho, lalu meminum Tequila-nya.

.

.

.

.

+++-...

**Back To 2 years ago**

_SeHun telah sampai di laboratorium milik sepupunya Lee JinKi, ia memasuki ruangan steril, lalu menemui sepupunya._

"_Ada apa kau kemari SeHun-ie..?" tanya sepupu SeHun yang memiliki mata bulan sabit ini._

"_Aku ingin kau membuatkanku obat yang dapat merusak sistem organ penting tubuh manusia" jawab SeHun santai._

"_Untuk apa..?"_

"_Aku akan membuat seseorang membayar atas semua kesalahannya" _

"_Kau akan membunuh Appamu..?"_

"_Yeah..dan juga kekasih pelacurnya itu, karena ku tahu, setiap awal bulan dia akan datang kemari untuk mengambil obat jantung-nya bukan..?"_

"_Yeah.."_

"_Buat dia mati secara perlahan..ah tidak..lebih cepat lebih baik.."_

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan perusahaan dan hartanya..?"_

"_Marga Park tak akan bisa berkutik jika pembesar-nya telah mati, dan untuk perusahaan itu..aku, ChanYeol hyung, dan kedua orang berna nama sama tetapi berbeda marga sudah merencanakan sesuatu"_

"_Kalian sangat licik..hahaha"_

"_Apa artinya darah marga 'Kim' mengalir di tubuhku, jika aku tak sejenius mereka, tunggu.. kalian juga sama liciknya, dengan kami.." protes SeHun tak terima._

"_Hahaha...baiklah-baiklah.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**3 minggu kemudian.**_

_Empat orang namja termasuk tuan Park sedang berada di dalam ruangan tuan Park, di sana terlihat SeHun, mengenakan kemeja hitam, dan jeans yang senada membuatnya terlihat dewasa, tak lupa dengan kalung salib hadiah dari sang Eomma tercinta yang selalu menggantung di lehernya, di sebelah SeHun, Kim Kibum atau akrabnya ia dipanggil dengan Key, seorang namja yang memiliki mata kucing memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan SeHun, mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah darah dan dengan balutan blazer berwarna coklat dark coklat dan celana jeans hitam, beberapa piercing menempel di kedua daun telinganya, dan kalung illuminati menggantung di lehernya, terlihat sangat fashionable. Dan terakhir, seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari keduanya Lee MinHo, mengenakan kemeja dan jeans yang sama dengan SeHun. Tak ada yang spesial melekat di badannya, hanya jam tangan bermerk 'Rolex' melingkar di tangannya. _

_Mereka berdua adalah sepupu SeHun, mereka sedang mempelajari seluk beluk perusahaan. 'Park Coorporation'. Di pandu langsung oleh sang Appa._

_Mereka sedang khusyuk membaca peraturan dan tata cara 'Park coorporation ini bergerak, berbeda dengan Lee MinHo yang tak terlalu tertarik hanya memainkan gadget miliknya. Karena pada dasarnya, ia bukan seseorang yang tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, karena dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, dan juga mata-mata dikalangan petinggi-petinggi korea._

"_Ugh.." Appa SeHun meremas dada kirinya, dan sontak mereka bertiga menatap tajam kearah tuan Park._

_SeHun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Appa-nya, "Appa, gwenchanayo..?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas._

"_A-ambilkan obat jantungku di kamar SeHun-ie.."_

"_Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Appa.." ucap SeHun, dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan Appanya._

_Ia berjalan kearah kamar Appanya, mengambil obat jantung Appa-nya. Ia melihat ada sekitar beberapa butir obat yang berada didalam botol itu, dan salah satunya berwarna kelabu tapi masi terlihat sama seperti lainnya. Ia mengingat ucapan JinKi sepupunya, bahwa di akhir pertunjukan, ia harus memastikan bahwa ayahnya meminum obat yang berwarna kelabu dan lebih menyerupai warna obat lainnya._

_Ia kembali ke ruang kerja Appa-nya, membuka botol obatnya, lalu mengeluarkan 2 butir obat yang ada di dalam botol tersebut, ia melihat salah satu obat yang ia harapkan keluar, dan itu akan menjadi pemanis di __**'Melody's of Death'**__ nya. Ia memberikan obat dan segelas air tersebut kepada Appanya. Sang Appa langsung meminum obatnya._

_Tak selang beberapa menit, sang ayah jatuh ke lantai dan mengalami kejang, keringat telah membasahi seluruh bajunya. SeHun yang berada di hadapannya hanya, menatap sang Appa dengan wajah datarnya lalu berbisik di telinga sang ayah "Itulah balasan yang setimpal karena telah melukai kami..terutama Eomma..". _

_SeHun berdiri dan melihat ayahnya merenggang nyawa di lantai ruangannya, kemudian SeHun mengambil smartphone milik ayahnya yang tergeletak di mejanya, lalu mencari sebuah kontak, dan menekannya._

'_Yeoboseyo, ada apa sayang..?' ucap seorang yeoja yang SeHun tahu kalau ia adalah kekasih 'pelacur' Appa-nya_

"_Lelaki-mu telah mati, kau tak ingin melihatnya..?" ucap SeHun dengan nada datar_

'_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA..?!' teriaknya_

"_Dia terkena serangan jantung, dan meninggal di tempat, berkunjunglah, sebelum ia masuk ke peristirahatan terakhirnya, kami ada di ruang kerja-nya" _

'_Piip'_

_SeHun mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu melempar smartphone milik Appa-nya, mungkin lebih tepat mantan Appa-nya kearah tembok hingga pecah berkeping-keping_

"_Murahan.." gumamnya. _

_Key dan MinHo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan kearah SeHun. MinHo menepuk pundak SeHun dan berkata "Kami akan urus semuanya, kau hanya tinggal membunuh perempuan jalang itu"_

"_Serahkan padaku hyung.." ucap SeHun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat._

_Key menghubungi seseorang, dan tak lama seseorang memakai seragam dokter bernama Choi MinHo bersama tim-nya dan juga tim penyidik bernama Kim JongHyun beserta tim-nya datang ke ruangan kerja tuan Park, karena ini telah di rencanakan secara matang oleh mereka, dengan sigap MinHo dan JongHyun yang notabene adalah sepupu dari SeHun, telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, meletakkan jenazah tuan Park ke dalam kantong mayat. Dan mennghapus semua jejak mencurigakan. Yeah Choi MinHo, seorang ahli forensik, dan juga Kim jonghyun, seorang detektif sekaligus kepala kepolisian ternama di korea selatan, tak ada yang sulit untuk mereka menyembunyikan motif kematian tuan Park._

_SeHun sedang duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang kerja mantan Appa-nya sambil menikmati segelas __**'Margarita'**__ di tangannya. SeHun yang notabene masi berusia 18 tahun, seorang murid Senior High Shcool tahun kedua. Yang nantinya terpaksa meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya, karena hrus mengurusi perusahaan milik mantan Appa-nya, karena ChanYeol yang telah berkuliah di jurusan kedokteran, dan lagi ChanYeol tak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis._

_Selang berapa menit kemudian, seorang yeoja berlari masuk kedalam ruangan kerja tuan Park, melihat mayat orang yang ia cintai, atau pura-pura mencintainya, menangis sekeras mungkin. Sembari memeluk tubuh lelaki yang telah terbujur kaku di lantai dengan berbalutkan kantong mayat yang di buka untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya._

"_Tak perlu berakting seolah-olah kau kehilangan belahan jiwamu, toh aku sebagai anaknya saja tak menangisinya"_

"_KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA KAN BAJINGAN?!" teriak yeoja kekasih mantan Appa-nya, berjalan kearah SeHun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk-nya._

"_Apa kau memiliki bukti kalau aku yang membunuhnya..?" SeHun kembali meminum minumannya hingga menyisakan setengah._

"_Kau bisa melakukan apa saja, kau itu licik!"_

"_Dan kau tak lebih berharga dari sebuah anjing yang dibuang oleh majikannya, kau mendekati Appa..ups..mantan Appa-ku hanya untuk menguasai hartanya bukan..? tapi itu tak akan terjadi noona..karena kau bukan bagian dari keluarga kami"_

"_Kau pikir begitu..? kami telah menikah, dan aku akan mendapatkan semuanya.."_

_SeHun tersenyum remeh, karena mengetahui yeoja itu telah menjadi istri mantan Appa-nya, dan bodohnya, yeoja ini telah membuka rahasianya di depan SeHun secara tak ia sadari._

"_Kau ini orang bodoh atau idiot..? kau telah membuka kartu as mu sendiri di depan musuhmu.." ucap SeHun dengan raut muka tenang. Kemudian meminum 'margarita-nya'. Yeoja yang telah menjadi istri baru tuan Park menggenggam erat jari-jarinya, menampar pipi SeHun hingga gelas minumannya terjatuh dan pecah di lantai, SeHun menatap sang istri baru tuan Park dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian SeHun berdiri, memanggil Key yang berada di luar ruangan. Key berjalan santai kearah SeHun "Habisi dia hyung.." suruh SeHun, di balas anggukan oleh Key. Key memasuki ruangan itu bersama dengan SeHun tentunya._

_Key mendekat kearah yeoja itu "Sudah berapa banyak lelaki memasuki hole-mu..?" tanya Key_

"_ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" bentak yeoja itu._

"_Ouh..pasti sudah ratusan bukan..? mengingat kau bekerja sebagai pelacur selama sepuluh tahun, pasti banyak memiliki pengalaman menarik...?" kali ini SeHun yang mengucapkannya dengan nada meremehkan._

"_Hyung.., bagaimana kalau kita coba saja..seberapa besar lubangnya..?" lanjut SeHun_

"_Itu ide bagus SeHun-ie.." Key berjalan kearah tasnya yang berada di sofa, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dan juga tali._

_SeHun berjalan mendekati yeoja itu, lalu mencekiknya dengan tangan kirinya, dan berbisik "Menurutlah, kalau kau tak ingin terluka, karena kau yang akan menikmatinya". SeHun langsung menghempaskan yeoja tadi kearah sofa._

"_Lepas semua pakaianmu" suruh Key, dan sang yeoja tadi menurut saja, melepas semua pakaiannya dan tak tertinggal satupun._

"_Aku rasa ini akan sedikit panas.." Key melepas blazernya dan menaruhnya di sofa satunya. Kemudian melompat menaiki sofa yang diduduki yeoja tadi, menarik tangan kanannya, dan mengikatnya dengan tali di besi yang berada di antara tirai ruangan. Lalu seperti itu berikutnya, hingga kedua kaki yeoja tadi. Hingga membuat kaki yeoja ini terbuka lebar._

"_Yeah..BDSM hyung.." ucap SeHun dengan smirknya_

"_Hell yeah..ini akan sangat menyenangkan, diam dan nikmati saja oKey.." ucap Key, mengangkat dagu yeoja itu lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas, dan meludahkannya ke lantai._

"_Baiklah..kita langsung mulai saja.." ucap Key, lalu turun dari sofa, mengambil vibrator besar, berjongkok tepat di depan alat kelamin yeoja itu._

"_Woah..ini sudah licin hah..? apa kau sudah horny sebelumnya karena melihat kami berdua..? karena melihat milikmu tak bekas lecet setelah berhubungan badan.." lanjut Key, lalu memasukan vibrator yang berukuran besar kedalam vagina wanita itu._

"_Aahhh..ngghhh..." leguh sang yeoja saat vibrator berukuran besar itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam vaginanya._

"_Well, kurasa ia sudah menikmatinya.." Key langsung menekan tombol on yang berada di remote dan memutarnya sampai tombol max sehingga membuat vibrator itu bergetar maksimal, dan membuat yeoja di depannya kini menggelinjang, dan mendesah berkali-kali._

"_Baiklah hyung, kau tangani dia, aku akan menangani orang tua itu bersama MinHo Hyung, dan Chnayeol Hyung..jika sudah selesai, hubungi aku, aku keluar dulu.." ucap SeHun dan berlalu dari tempat panas itu, lalu beberapa tim forensik membawa jenazah tuan Park._

"_Oke dear.." Key mulai mendudukkan badannya ke sofa yang berada di hadapan yeoja itu, sambil membuka majalah fashion yang biasa ia baca._

_._

_._

_._

_Other side_

_Choi MinHo yang seorang ahli forensik sedang melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia mengambil tabung berisi cairan pengawet, lalu mengambil pisau bedah dan penjepit, ia membuka lebar kelopak mata tuan Park, ia mulai melakukan operasi pengambilan bola mata tuan Park, memasukannya kedalam tabung berisi cairan tadi, lalu menanamkan bola mata palsu di mata tuan Park._

_Selanjutnya ia mulai mengelupas sidik jadi tuan Park, dan menarunya di sebuah tabung pipih dengan tulisan yang menandakan bagian tangan. Lalu menempelkan sidik jari palsu, dan terlihat seperti asli._

_Setelah selesai ia melihat ChanYeol, SeHun, dan Lee MinHo yang telah menunggunya di luar ruangan._

"_Bagaimana Hyung..?" tanya ChanYeol, dan di jawab dengan acungan jempol oleh MinHo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tak terasa senja datang dengan seringai berwarna oranye di langit, menadakan hari telah menuju sore hari, Key masih setia duduk didepan yeoja yang telah lemas karena aktivitasnya._

"_Haah..haah..aku haus.." ucap yeoja itu._

_Key langsung menutup majalahnya, dan berjalan kearah yeoja itu, "Kau haus sayang..?" tanyanya, dan di balas anggukan dari dari yeoja itu._

"_Tunggu sebentar akan kuambilkan air minum untukmu.." ucap Key semanis mungkin. Ia berjalan kearah bar yang berada di sisi ruangan menuangkan air mineral di gelas yang berwarna coklat bening, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun ia memasukkan bubuk obat perangsang yang tak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya. "Ini akan mempercepat kematianmu.." gumamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum evilnya. Key kembali ke tempat yeoja itu lalu meminumkan air putih itu._

"_Te..te..rima kasih..haah..haah..." ucap yeoja itu terbata-bata dengan nafas tersengal-sengal_

"_For pleasure Princess.." balas Key, tak selang berapa lama kemudian, yeoja itu telah menggelinjang, mencengkeram kuat sofa hingga kukunya mengeluarkan darah segar._

_Key melihat jam di tangannya "Lima..empat...tiga..dua..., kau akan mendapat kesempatan tidur di sebelah tuan Park sialan itu cantik.., and..done.." ucap Key, di akhir kalimatnya sang yeoja telah merenggang nyawa. Key memeriksa keadaan yeoja itu, tak ada nafas, dan denyutan di dadanya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik, yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning bening, lalu menyuntikkannya di leher belakang yeoja itu. Melepas semua tali yang menjerat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Perlahan bekas memar di tangan dan kakinya menghilang dan menyisakan warna asli dari kulit yeoja itu. Mengerikan. Kemudian Key menghubungi SeHun._

'_Bagaimana...?'  
_

"_Aman..semua berjalan baik dan lancar.." ucap Key_

'_Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana bersama MinHo hyung'_

"_OKey dear.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya berita telah menyebar, bahwa pemilik perusahaan besar di korea telah meninggal dunia dengan istri muda-nya, dikarenakan serangan jantung, dan sang istri meninggal akibat shock karena mengetahui sang suami telah meninggal. Dan tak mereka di kebumikan di pemakaman keluarga Park. _

_Semua keluarga Park menangis hebat, tatkala melihat pembesar mereka telah berada di peristirahatan terakhirnya._

_SeHun, ChanYeol, dan beberapa keluarga Kim, Lee, dan Choi, juga berada disana. Menatap datar pemakaman yang berlangsung. Tanpa ada satupun air mata yang menetes di wajah mereka. Sebenarnya mereka tak mempedulikan kematian itu, hanya karna loyalitas, mereka datang ke acara ini._

_+++-..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh how i wish _

_For shooting rain_

_All i wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope i'd give my everithing"_

Jemari SeHun masi setia mengukir di tubuh yeoja tadi, dan tak mendengarkan rancauan dan teriakan dari sang yeoja.

"_My Flower, withered between_

_The pages 2 and 3_

_The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

_Walk the dark path_

_SLeep with angel_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name"_

_**(Nightwish - Nemo)**_

5 menit kemudian ukiran di tubuh sang yeoja telah selesai, sang yeoja sudah lemas, karena berteriak, dan merasakan sakit di lengan dan dada hingga perutnya. SeHun tersenyum karena menyukai hasil akhirnya, Salib dengan bunga mawar yang melilitnya. "Ini bisa menebus dosamu nanti noona.." ujar SeHun enteng.

"Hanya butuh sentuhan akhirnya..." SeHun turun dari ranjang, kemudian menekan tombol remote menyalakan vibrator dengan getaran maksimal yang masih tertanam sempurna di vagina yeoja tadi.

"AARRRGGHHH...NGHHHH...AAAAHHH..." sang yeoja merancau tak jelas, merasakan nikmat, dan perih di tubuhnya.

SeHun mengambil botol bir dengan nama 'The End of History' yang berada di rak botol, membukanya, meminumnya seperempat "haah...ini tak buruk.." ucap SeHun. Lalu berjalan kearah yeoja tadi, dan menyiramkan botol berisi bir dengan kadar alkohol 57 persen kearah dada dan lengan sang yeoja...

"AAAARRGGHHH...AAAKKKHH...HIKS...AAARRGGHHH..." yeoja tadi berteriak kembali, saat siraman bir SeHun mengenai kulitnya, terasa seperti terbakar, akibat goresan SeHun yang tak main-main, sangat dalam, hingga darah merembes dari kulitnya yang mulus.

Sang yeoja telah terkulai lemas walaupun vibrator di vagina-nya masi gencar menyetubuhinya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia masih mengerang menikmati getaran vibrator yang memenuhinya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak akan selamanya sudi menyentuh yeoja pelacur tak berperasaan sepertimu noona...tapi, ini akan kubuat lebih mudah, supaya kau lebih cepat terbang ke surga, ah tidak..neraka saja itu sudah sangat pantas untukmu"

"Dan sekali lagi.. aku minta maaf, karena aku menyakitimu, sekaligus membuatmu menikmati vibrator di vagina brengsek-mu itu" SeHun mengambil rokoknya yang masih menyala di asbak, menghisapnya, lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya.

SeHun kembali ke rak botol bir, mengambil botol bir bertuliskan 'Spirytus rektyfikowany' dengan kadar alkohol mencapai 95 persen lalu menyiramkan kembali ke yeoja tadi, yeoja yang telah lemas dan hanya diam saat SeHun menuangkan semua isi bir itu ketubuhnya.

"Semoga kau di ampuni oleh Tuhan noona...God Bless You.." ucap SeHun sambil tersenyum manis kearah yeoja tadi, menghisap kembali rokoknya.

"KAU IBLIS..!" Umpat sang yeoja

"Terima kasih..aku menyukai itu.." balas SeHun.

SeHun mematikkan korek api dan melemparnya kearah yeoja tadi.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH..." teriak yeoja tadi sebelum ia mengehembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam kepulan api ungu yang mengepungnya.

"_Once and for all, and all for once, _Kim _SeHun..., My name forevermore_" ucap SeHun, sambil melihat tubuh sang yeoja terbakar di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

SeHun keluar dari kamar, sambil menghisap rokoknya, menuju kearah sepupunya yang sedang menunggunya di meja bar. SeHun menepuk pundak Suho, Suho berbalik menatap SeHun "Bereskan itu, aku sudah selesai.." ucap SeHun, lalu duduk di samping Suho.

"Bagaimana..? apa kau menikmatinya..?" tanya Suho

"Yeah..ukiranku sangat indah disana.., tapi yeoja itu terlalu berisik"

"Melody's of Death"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

"Jangan membuatku mengingat kekejianku dulu hyung.." ucap SeHun, sambil meminum bubble tea-nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See ya at next chap... /terbang**

**Thanks to : **

**_L.A**

**_LuBaekShipper**

**_unicorn08**

**_Guest**

**_Annisa Dion**

**_byeon65**

**_N-Yera48**

**_Special Bubble**

**_Dhea485**

**_amus**

**_ayamkura**

**_chanbaek**

**_ssvhyena0096**


	6. Chapter 5 : Poor Park SeHun

**Tittle : ****THIS IS ****OVERDOSE**

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Cast : ****Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun**

**Oh SeHun - Park SeHun **

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**** – Byun Yi Fan **

**Genre : ****Romance****, ****C****omedy****(****absurd****), ****P****sycho****, YAOI, dll.**

**Rate : ****T**** di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek another couple bakal mencul seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**Well..ini ambigu banget...**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-.-.-KHC-.-.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prev-**

SeHun keluar dari kamar, sambil menghisap rokoknya, menuju kearah sepupunya yang sedang menunggunya di meja bar. SeHun menepuk pundak Suho, Suho berbalik menatap SeHun "Bereskan itu, aku sudah selesai.." ucap SeHun, lalu duduk di samping Suho.

"Bagaimana..? apa kau menikmatinya..?" tanya Suho

"Yeah..ukiranku sangat indah disana.., tapi yeoja itu terlalu berisik"

"Melody's of Death"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

"Jangan membuatku mengingat kekejianku dulu hyung.." ucap SeHun, sambil meminum bubble tea-nya

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Overdose **

**Part 5 **

**Begin...**

"Haha...sorry.."ucap ChanYeol

"Kau juga hyung..apa kau lupa siapa dirimu dulu hah..?" protes SeHun, sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"Nuguya..? nuguya..?"

"Aish..kau selalu saja begitu, tak pernah mau mengakui kekejianmu hah.?"

"Wae..? sudahlah aku ingin pulang dan memeluk gulingku, badanku sudah remuk karena latihan Taekwondo tadi sepulang dari rumah sakit"

"Ha-ha..apa peduliku..? sudah tahu tulangmu berusia 28 tahun masih saja latihan taekwondo.." ejek SeHun

"Astaga anak ini, jika bukan di tempat umum sudah kupatahkan lehermu, dasar albino kau fikir kau juga tak tua apa hah..? 25 tahun masih seperti anak kecil" ChanYeol balas mengejek SeHun

"Hahaha...Yoda" ejek SeHun lagi

"Yak..kau benar-benar mengajakku perang hah..?!" geram ChanYeol

"Whatever.." sepertinya ini tak akan berakhir jika saja sisi egois ChanYeol masih menempel di tubuhnya. Sayangnya itu tak akan terjadi.

"Aish..sudahlah, ini kunci mobilnya, pulang sana bocah.." ChanYeol melempar sebuah kunci mobil kearah SeHun, SeHun menangkapnya dengan tepat.

"Kau pulang dengan apa..?" tanya SeHun

"Terbang..haha... bye.." ChanYeol berbalik badan, berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu cafe

"_Stupid_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BaekHyun POV**

Keesokan harinya, sampai minggu kedua, aku selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari penggemar rahasiaku, entah itu berada di loker, di titipkan pada receptionist ataupun di depan pintu apartemen. Dengan berbagai macam hadiah, dan bukan lagi sekotak ice cream yang terkenal itu, sedikit kecewa memang, karena aku menyukai rasa ice cream itu, tapi tak apa, apapun yang diberi aku sangat menghargainya, tapi aku selalu penasaran, siapa yang menjadi penggemar rahasiaku. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang..?

Dan sejak itu pula SeHun terlihat sangat protective padaku tidak di kampus, ataupun di jalan, "Apa SeHun terkena virus Kris hyung juga..? aish..molla..molla.. siapa juga yang mau menjadi kekasih prince ice itu.. yang ada aku akan membeku..aigoo..." kugelengkan kepalaku, untuk menghapus pikiran aneh itu.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan namja yang menolongku seminggu kemarin..? kakak SeHun.. otakku terus berputar, mengenai perkataan SeHun saat ia mencoba memecahkan kode biner, dan juga ice cream yang pernah di belikan oleh kakaknya.. "Apa mungkin Park seonsaengnim..? tapi tidak mungkin.." aku bermonolog sendiri, mondar-mandir di depan TV, memikirkan siapa sebenarnya sang penggemar rahasiaku ini.

"Oh demi rambut Kris hyung yang seperti rambut jagung, siapa orang itu..?" aku menggigit kuku telunjuk-ku, berharap menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

'**CKLEK'**

"Nuguya..?" tanyaku menghampiri suara pintu yang terbuka, dan kulihat SeHun sedang masuk kedalam apartemenku.

SeHun yang kaget karena melihatku berada di depannya saat ia menutup pintu apartemenku, menatapku dengan wajah datar tapi penuh pertanyaan "Wae baek..?"

"Ani, aku kira siapa yang datang..." ucapku dengan cengiran

"Memang kau kira siapa eoh..?" tanya SeHun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ani..aku kira Kris hyung, karena tadi aku sedang mengumpatnya..haha" jawabku asal-asalan karena khawatir kalau SeHun mengetahui, aku sedang berfikir tentang siapa orang yang mengirim hadiah, dan menjadi penggemar rahasiaku.

"Aneh.." wajah SeHun kembali datar, kemudian ia berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk di sofa, sambil menonton TV

"Apa kau mendapat kiriman lagi..?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk

"Kali ini bunga itu..?" tunjuk SeHun kearah bunga yang berada di dalam vas yang ku taruh di meja sebelah TV

"Nde..apa harum...?" tanyaku, SeHun mengangguk

"Lama-lama tempat ini akan menjadi ladang bunga.." lanjutku

"Bukan ladang bunga, tapi display bunga, dan akan menjadi toko bunga nantinya..beserta boneka-boneka itu" ledek SeHun

"Aish.., tapi kurasa itu ide bagus.." ucapku mengetuk-ngetuk dagu

"Yeah.." SeHun beranjak dari sofa, berjalan kearah dapur

"Kau sedang apa eoh..?"

"Mencari makanan.."ucap SeHun membuka kulkas

"Aku belum masak.."

"Arra..makanya aku mencari cemilan di kulkas.." SeHun mulai mencari makanan di dalam kulkas, tapi kurasa ia tak akan menemukan makanan disana, karena aku memang belum belanja untuk persediaan beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Aku belum belanja, jadi yang ada hanya susu dan juga soya bar.." ujarku

"Hmm..." balas SeHun hanya dengan berdehem, aish..anak ini benar-benar irit bicara.

Tak lama SeHun kembali ke ruang tengan, sambil membawa sekotak susu, dua bungkus soya bar, dan sebuah gelas, ia mendudukkan badannya kembali di sofa.

"Apa di rumahmu tak ada makanan SeHun-ie..?" tanyaku

"Sebenarnya ada..tapi aku malas untuk mengambilnya.." ucapnya santai, dan ini sukses membuat semua urat marahku mucul

"Yak..kembali ke apartemenmu, ambil beberapa makanan, aku juga lapar.." bentakku

"Kenapa tak berbelanja saja.." ucapnya tenang, sambil memakan soya bar

"DASAR PELIIIT...!" teriakku di depan telinganya. Dan sukses membuat SeHun terlonjak dari sofa lalu menutup telinganya

"Berisik..!" bentaknya

"Oh..oke...akan kuambil sendiri kalau begitu.." ucapku, lalu beranjak dari sofa, berjalan kearah pintu dengan kesal. SeHun memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, sambil memohon-mohon "Jangan baek..jangaaaann..."

"masa bodoh denganmu, akau lapar pabbo..." geramku, aku keluar dari apartemen dengan SeHun yang masih menarik-narik tanganku, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kenapa SeHun bersikap seperti anak kecil saat aku akan mengunjungi apartemennya, Kubalas menarik lengan SeHun dan memasuki lift. Yeah, aku seperti memiliki 'big baby' yang bernama Park SeHun sekarang.

"Baek..kumohon"

"Wae..?! kau takut kalau aku menyuruhmu membersihkan apartemenmu..?" SeHun mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggelikan.

"Aish jinjja...bahkan kau tak terlihat imut dimataku SeHun-ie."

'**TING'**

Pintu lift terbuka, ku tarik kembali lengan SeHun, dan kami sekarang telah berada di depan apartemennya, kupencet kode pintunya, lalu memasuki apartemen SeHun.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

"ASTAGA SEHUUN..KAU JOROK SEKALI, LIHAT.. INI APARTEMEN ATAU TEMPAT RONGSOKAN HAH! BERSIHKAN!" teriakku dengan emosi memuncak, akibat melihat apartemenya yang luar biasa membuat orang lain bisa mual lalu pingsan beruntung aku sangat tahan akan hal itu. Baju, bungkus makanan, pakaian dalam oh sensor aja untuk itu, dan juga kaleng minuman berserakan dimana-mana, ku tendang asal baju dan sampah yang mengahalangi jalanku. Sedikit curiga dengan kamar SeHun, kulangkahkan kakiku kearah kamar SeHun, dan kubuka pintunya.

"Baek jaaaa...ngaaan.." terlambat kau bicara SeHun, yeah, sekarang rasanya kerutan di kulitku bertambah akibat anak idiot ini.

"PARK SEHUUNN...!" teriakku lagi. Dan membuat SeHun menunduk lemas, karena ia sudah tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjalani hukuman menjadi budak dalam sehari atau mungkin lebih.

.

.

.

Ku selonjorkan kakiku diatas sofa milik SeHun, sambil menonton televisi, dan memakan cemilan yang tadi kusita dari lemari SeHun, sebelum ia selesai membersihkan apartemennya.

"Bersihkan yang itu..semuanyaa...!" perintahku, sambil memakan snack kentang Lay's dan menunjuk-nunjuk lantai yang masih kotor.

"Dan baju-bajumu yang tak kau pakai, buang saja kalau perlu.." lanjutku.

"Kau sudah besar SeHun-iee... mau sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan apartemenmu berantakan seperti ini hah..? rubah kebiasaanmu.." omelku.

"Nde Eomma.." ucap SeHun menunduk, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi sambil memunguti sampah lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastik besar, aish..dari wajahnya yang datar dan dingin, anak ini ternyata sangat manja dan kekanakan.

"Aigoo...lama-lama aku jadi seperti Eomma-Eomma yang memarahi anaknya yang jorok dan tak mau membersihkan kamarnya..dan tadi kau memanggilku Eomma..? astaga.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

3 jam berlalu, SeHun telah selesai dengan kegiatannya "Mari membersihkan apartemen SeHun"

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang kelelahan ke atas sofa di samping BaekHyun.

"Mandilah SeHun-ie..karena sebentar lagi kita akan belanja.." perintah BaekHyun, masi fokus menonton acara TV favoritnya, sambil memakan snack kentang di tangannya, entah itu sudah bungkus keberapa. Seketika membuat SeHun membulatkan matanya, dan mencoba mencekik leher BaekHyun. BaekHyun melirik SeHun dengan ekor matanya, "Apa..? Kau ingin mencekikku..?"

"Ya, karena kau sangat menyebalkan..."

"Memang kau berani melakukannya hah..?"

"Kenapa tidak..., ah..bagaimana kalau kita bertarung..? sepertinya seru...sudah lama aku tak melatih ototku.."

BaekHyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kau serius..?"

"Yeah...dan sepertinya aku akan menang..haha melihat tubuhmu yang mungil itu, err...aku rasa kau akan kalah.."

"Percaya diri sekali kau SeHun-ie.., apa taruhannya...?"

"Jika aku menang..maka kau harus membersihkan apartemenku, setiap hari selama 2 minggu.."

"Baiklah.. kalau aku yang menang kau harus membersihkan apartemenmu sendiri **selamanya**..dan menjadi pesuruhku selama 2 minggu..adil kan..?"

"Yha..kenapa begitu..?"

"Terserah padaku.. dan jika kau tak membersihkannya, maka aku tak segan-segan mematahkan satu persatu jari-jari tanganmu..haha" ancam BaekHyun

"Baik..aku siap.. toh hanya membersihkan.."

"Well, kau mau bertarung dimana..?"

"Di sini saja...ini cukup luas untuk kita saling menyerang..hahaha.."

"Oke.." BaekHyun dan SeHun beranjak dari duduknya, mereka berdua berjalan kearah ruangan yang sedikit luas, berdiri berhadapan. BaekHyun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, SeHun yang curang, memulai serangan tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

'**BUGH'**

'**BRAKK'**

'**KRAAK'**

"**AAAAAARGGGGGHHHH! AMPUUUNNN! AKU MENYERAAAAH!" **

Terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari dalam apartemen bernomor 80 yang dihuni oleh Park SeHun, yang sukses membuat beberapa tetangganya keluar dari apartemennya karena penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh...pinggangku...punggungku.., rasanya badanku mati rasa..." rengeknya, sambil memijat pinggangnya.

"Diamlah, dan lanjutkan mendorong trolly-nya, karena masih banyak yang harus di beli.." omel BaekHyun, mengambil roti di rak lalu menaruhnya di trolly.

"Nde Eomma.."

"Tadi sudah kuperingatkan, tapi tetap saja kau nekat mengajakku bertarung.."

"Nde Eomma, lain kali aku tak akan menantangmu.."

"Berhenti memanggilku Eomma..! semua orang mengira kalau kau adalah anakku"

"Nde...tapi memang benar kan..?"

"Park SeHuuunnn..."

"Arra..arra...kita lanjutkan belanja-nya.."

SeHun yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah lincah BaekHyun sembari mendorong trolly yang semakin lama semakin berat, hanya bisa pasrah akibat kekalahannya melawan BaekHyun bertanding, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri betapa bodohnya ia terkecoh oleh tubuh mungil sahabatnya yang ternyata master Hapkido.

Setelah selesai dengan daftar belanja yang di beli BaekHyun, mereka berjalan ke kasir dan menunggu sang kasir menjumlah semua belanjaannya.

"Wuah, apa kalian bersaudara..?" tanya kasir itu.

"Aku..? dengannya..? oh aku tak sudi..." jawab BaekHyun, dan dibalas kekehan dari sang kasir

"Kau tau nuna, dia Eomma-ku" ucap SeHun yang berhasil dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari BaekHyun, dan sang kasir nuna itu masi terkekeh, melihat tingkah kedua customernya ini.

"Apa kau percaya akan ucapannya..?" tanya BaekHyun kepada sang kasir.

"Mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu, kalian terlihat akrab seperti ibu dan anak.." ucap kasir itu, lalu tersenyum manis kepada mereka.

"Aigoo..jika saja aku mempunyai anak sepertinya, sudah kumasukkan lagi kedalam perutku.." oceh BaekHyun. SeHun dan sang kasir terkekeh mendengar penuturan BaekHyun.

"Baiklah semua totalnya 226 ribu won.." BaekHyun mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu membayarnya.

Sang kasir lalu memasukkan semua belanjaan BaekHyun kedalam dua kantung plastik besar. "Ini silahkan berbelanja kembali..."

BaekHyun menatap SeHun "Ayo nak bawa belanjaan kita..kau tidak akan membiarkan Eomma-mu ini membawa barang berat kan..? lagipula kau kan juga namja, bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin melatih ototmu...kajja bawa, anakku yang tampan sedunia fana.." ucap BaekHyun sarkatis, berjalan mendahului SeHun. Dengan raut wajah jengah, SeHun membawa kedua kantung plastik yang penuh dengan belanjaan itu, lalu berjalan mengikuti BaekHyun.

Mereka berdua keluar dari supermarket, saat SeHun akan menghentikan sebuah taxi, BaekHyun langsung mencegahnya "Kau mau naik taxi..? oh ayolah tempat ini hanya berjarak 200 meter dari gedung apartemen, jika kita naik taxi, itu sama saja dengan kau menghamburkan jatah uang makan- mu dalam 3 hari karena kita harus memutar jauh aku juga ingin berhemat.. kita jalan kaki saja..toh jalan kaki di sore hari sangat menyenangkan.." omel bakehyun, yeah menyenangkan bagimu baek, tapi mengenaskan untuk SeHun, karena di kedua tangannya sekarang sedang membawa kantong belanjaan yang luar biasa besarnya setelah tadi membersihkan apartemennya yang kumuh, lalu di hajar habis-habisan oleh BaekHyun. Mimpi apa semalam kau nak.. Poor SeHun.

Hampir setengah jam mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di depan apartemen BaekHyun, BaekHyun memencet kode lalu membuka pintu, SeHun buru-buru masuk, sedikit berlari kearah dapur meletakkan dua kantong belanjaan lalu merebahkan badannya di sofa BaekHyun setelah melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya di meja "Ahh..enaknya.." ucap SeHun, semenit kemudian dengkuran halus SeHun menyelimuti ruang tengah itu, BaekHyun yang melihat SeHun tertidur, menyunggingkan senyuman, ia berjalan ke kamar, lalu keluar membawa bantal dan selimut, di angkatnya kepala SeHun dan meletakkan bantal di bawah kepalanya lalu menyelimutinya, apa selelah itukah SeHun yang tak bergerak ketika bakehyun sedikit mengusiknya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini SeHun-ah.." ucap BaekHyun mengusap lembut rambut light blonde SeHun, lalu berjalan kearah dapur, dan mulai mengeluarkan isi dari kantong belanjanya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam kulkas dan lemari.

Setelah selesai ia langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam nanti.

'**CKLEK' **

"Aku pulang.." ucap Kris yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

"Ndee..." balas BaekHyun dari dapur

"Ada apa dengan anak itu..?" tanya Kris saat berada di dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Dia kelelahan.." Kris memicingkan matanya "Kelelahan..?"

"Yak, kau pikir apa hah..? dia hanya kelelahan karena membersihkan apartemennya yang bak kapal pecah dan membantuku membawa belanjaan yang berat itu karena kalah bertarung denganku..hahaha.."

"Kalian bertarung..?"

"Yeah, dia yang memulai duluan..dan kalah telak di tanganku.."

"Sudah bisa kutebak.. lagipula anak itu juga bodoh, berani menantangmu..."

"Sudahlah, mandi sana..lalu bantu aku hyung.."

"Okey adikku yang manis.."

"Yak..jangan menggodaku.."

.

.

.

.

"Eungh.." SeHun bangun lalu menggeliat di atas sofa sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Ia terbangun bukan karena lapar, lantaran ia menghirup aroma masakan BaekHyun yang berada di dapur.

SeHun menyikap selimutnya lalu beranjak dari sofa, dan berjalan kearah dapur sambil menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya. SeHun melihat Kris yang sedang asik dengan majalah fashionnya, dan juga BaekHyun yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Kau sudah bangun..?" tanya Kris sambil meminum teh peppermintnya.

"Hmm..." jawab SeHun, lalu duduk di samping Kris

"Minumlah teh itu..supaya lelahmu hilang.." suruh Kris, dan SeHun memandang sang cangkir yang berisi teh tanpa berniat meminumnya.

"Teh apa ini hyung..?" tanyanya

"Lemon Tea..." jawabnya, lalu membaca majalahnya kembali.

"Tak adakah yang berupa ice..?" tanya SeHun. Kris yang berada di sampingnya hanya melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Ambil saja es batu lalu masukkan ke-cangkirmu.. dasar bawel.." omel bakhyun sambil memasak.

"Aish..kalau Eomma sudah berkicau, aku tak akan membantah.." gumam SeHun lalu meminum lemon tea-nya pelan-pelan.

.

.

"Hyung bantu aku..." ucap BaekHyun, Kris menutup majalahnya, beranjak dari duduknya, dan membantu BaekHyun menuang sup ke mangkuk yang besar.

"Woah..sepertinya enak.., kau tahu apa yang ku butuhkan sekarang.." puji Kris. Lalu meletakkan sup dumpling berisi ayam diatas meja makan.

"Kalian pakai nasi atau tidak..?" tanya BaekHyun yang sudah bersiap membuka rice cooker

"Nde..." serempak mereka berdua. BaekHyun menatap datar keduanya, lalu mengambil nasi untuk tiga porsi, memberikan kepada SeHun dan juga Kris.

" Jal meokkesseumnida.." ucap baekhyun

Mereka bertiga menikmati makan malam dengan damai sampai suatu suara menginterupsi ketenangan mereka.

'**TING TONG'**

"Aish...siapa yang mengganggu ini.." gumam BaekHyun, meletakkan sumpitnya, beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

'**CKLEK'**

BaekHyun melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Yeoboseyeo.., apa SeHun ada di sini..?" tanya orang itu.

"Sunbae.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**TBC**

Maaf kalau pendek lagi...dan ceritanya terasa hambar... efek gk ada ide...XD

/terbang

See yaaa... kemungkinan saya bakal ganti judulnya... jadi '_**THIS**__**IS**__**OVERDOSE**__**'**_ dengan berbagai macam alasan, riset, dan analisis, yang saya lakukan setiap harinya.. /slaap

**Saya bakal bales beberapa review dari reader, yang gk bisa saya bales lewat PM...**

**L_A : iya...ini juga udah lanjut part 5..**

**LuBaekShipper : iya...tenang..ini udah lanjut kok...**

**Chanbaek : wah..itu tergantung mood saya... xD /di cincang ChanYeol thanks buat review-nya**

**Yongin : wawawa..terima kasiiih..., keke...tenang BaekHyun gk bakal di apa-apain kok..dia aman selama ada SeHun di dekatnya.. /apa ini /slaap. Thanks juga buat reviewnya... :D**

**Dan juga buat semua yang udah review,,terima kasih...terima kasih... /bow bareng cast 'Overdose'**

**-KHC-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Tittle : ****THIS IS ****OVERDOSE**

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Cast : ****Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun**

**Oh SeHun - Park SeHun **

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**** – Byun Yi Fan **

**Genre : ****Romance****, ****C****omedy****(****absurd****), ****P****sycho****, YAOI, dll.**

**Rate : ****T**** di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek another couple bakal mencul seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**Well..ini ambigu banget...**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**P.S. : di chap sebelumnya saya beneran kelupaan dengan kata salam ketika bertemu langung dan bertelepon sama-sama jadi 'yeoboseyo', efek otak lagi konslet..harap maklum...jadi di chap ini saya benerin...xD /slaap**

**-.-.-KHC-.-.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prev-**

'**TING TONG'**

"Aish...siapa yang mengganggu ini.." gumam BaekHyun, meletakkan sumpitnya, beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

'**CKLEK'**

BaekHyun melihat seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Annyeonghaseyo.., apa SeHun ada di sini..?" tanya orang itu.

"Sunbae.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah masuklah Choi Sunbae SeHun sedang makan malam dengan kami.." ucap BaekHyun mempersilahkan masuk namja tinggi yang ia ketahui adalah Choi MinHo, sunbae yang satu lulusan dengan Hyung-nya. Yang ternyata sepupu SeHun.

"Apa aku menganggu acara makan malam kalian..?" tanyanya

"Aniya...kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami..kebetulan aku masak banyak.."ucap BaekHyun bersemangat

"Bolehkah..?"

"Tentu saja...kajja..." BaekHyun mengajak MinHo masuk ke ruang makan.

"Yo..SeHun-ie.." panggil MinHo

"Byuuuurr..." SeHun yang sedang minum menyemburkan kembali air yang ia minum, terkejut karena mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya sedang memanggil namanya.

SeHun menolehkan kepalanya kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa kemari Hyung..?"

"Aku sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi tak kau angkat..yaa...akhirnya aku kemari.." MinHo duduk di hadapan SeHun, lalu menoleh kearah Kris, "Hai Kris, bagaimana bekerja sebagai dokter bedah plastik di Kim Hospital..?" tanyanya.

"Ya...sangat baik..semua fasilitas lengkap dan pasien sangat banyak, terutama yeoja.." jawab Kris

"Tentu saja..semua menginginkan yang sempurna untuk tubuh mereka termasuk wajah.."

"Maaf menginterupsi obrolan anda tuan-tuan..tapi apa kau akan bergabung makan tuan Choi..?" ucap BaekHyun dengan nada sopan namun terdengar sarkatis di telinga ketiga ekor manusia ini.

"Oh..maaf...aku bergabung...separuh porsi nasi saja..terima kasih.." jawab MinHo lalu tersenyum manis kearah BaekHyun.

"Woah, senyumanmu sangat menawan sunbae...tidak seperti kedua orang itu.." ucap BaekHyun sambil mengambil nasi untuk MinHo.

MinHo terkekeh "Benarkah..? apa kau menyukaiku BaekHyun..?" goda MinHo dengan senyuman khasnya. BaekHyun menoleh kearah MinHo, lalu berjalan kearahnya sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasi di meja MinHo. "Tentu saja sunbae.. siapa yang tidak menyukaimu, namja tinggi..."

"Berbadan atletis, memiliki mata lebar"

'**Jleb'**

"Warna kulitnya yang eksotis dan bukan pucat"

'**Jleb'**

"Senyuman yang menawan"

'**Jleb'**

"Yang paling utama, kau sangat berkharisma dan bersinar.. dan.. oh ayolah siapa yang tak tergiur untuk menjadi kekasihmu sunbae..tidak seperti kedua orang yang didepanmu itu sunbae, lihat auranya saja tak bersinar"

'**Jleb, Jleb, Jleb'**

MinHo yang mengerti maksud ucapan BaekHyun menahan tawanya, ia tahu bahwa BaekHyun sedang menyindir kedua orang yang berada dihadapan mereka, tentu saja kedua orang itu sudah bermuka shock dan nyawanya terbang entah kemana, akibat ucapan BaekHyun yang secara tidak langsung menyudutkan mereka.

"Woah...begitukah..? kalau begitu apa kau mau jadi kekasihku BaekHyun-ie..?" tanya MinHo

"Emm...bagaimana ya..bukannya aku menolak sunbae..hanya saja..kau bukan tipeku.." ucap BaekHyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya lalu tersenyum kearah MinHo.

'**What..?'** Double ah tidak Triple Shock Attack. MinHo seperti terserang badai petir saat BaekHyun mengucapkan kalimat keramat yaitu 'kau bukan tipeku'.

"Pffffftt...buahahahahhahaa.." SeHun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha..keroro kau di tolak..hahahahaha" ejek Kris, dan mendapat deathglare gratis dari MinHo

"Berhenti tertawa kau albino.. dan kau juga tiang jemuran berambut jagung" geram MinHo lalu balas mengejek SeHun dan Kris

BaekHyun kembali memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun kepada ketiga seme yang sedang berkicau saling mengejek satu sama lain, sebenarnya mereka ini seme atau uke?

"Aku selesai.." ucap BaekHyun yang telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mencuci peralatan makannya.

"Hei, kalian bertiga, selesaikan makan malam kalian, atau supnya akan dingin..karena aku tak mau memanaskannya lagi...aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku.." ucap BaekHyun lalu ia masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan ketiga orang idiot itu di ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

"Baek aku pulang..." pamit SeHun di depan kamar BaekHyun, setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Ndee.." teriak BaekHyun dari dalam kamarnya. SeHun dan MinHo keluar dari apartemen BaekHyun.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya SeHun ijin tak mengikuti kuliah lantaran ia sedang mengikuti acara keluarga di kediaman kakeknya. Mau tak mau BaekHyun kesepian di kampus.

Siang hari saat pulang kuliah ia mendapatkan kiriman lagi di depan pintu apartemennya dari sang penggemar rahasianya. Dan kali ini bukan sebuket bunga atau boneka, melainkan sebuah puzzle dan mau tak mau ia harus menyusunnya, mungkin dengan menyusun puzzle ini ia akan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya penggemar rahasianya.

Hingga malam menjelang ia tetap belum menyelesaikan puzzle itu, BaekHyun hanya dapat menyelesaikan setengahnya saja.

'**CKLEK'**

"Aku pulang..." ucap Kris dengan nada sedikit lelah. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Kris melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya hingga ia berhenti di depan ruang tengah, Kris memperhatikan sosok namja mungil yang mengerang frustasi dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, sedang duduk di karpet bulu, sambil menyusun puzzle.

"Apa kau lakukan Baek..?" tanyanya

"Tak tahukah kau, aku sedang memasang puzzle.." jawab BaekHyun dengan wajah jengahnya.

"Dari penggemarmu..?"

"Hmm.." BaekHyun melanjutkan memasang puzzle-puzzle itu, Kris duduk di samping BaekHyun

"Kau tak tahu itu akan berbentuk apa..?" tanya Kris, dan BaekHyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu gambar 'One Piece'"

"One Piece..?"

"Itu adalah salah satu anime jepang yang terkenal dengan karakter bajak laut" Kris mengeluarkan smartphonenya, lalu mengutak-atiknya, dan memberikannya kepada BaekHyun, "Kurang lebih seperti ini hasil jadinya puzzle itu.."

"Ah..gurae...tapi..kenapa dia memberiku puzzle One Piece..? tunggu..rusa ini mirip boneka yang ia berikan padaku.."

"Oh..rusa itu..namanya Tony Tony Chopper..., emm...itu mungkin...dia memberimu kode dengan semua yang ia berikan padamu.., seperti ice cream yang dulu dengan surat berisi kode biner, lalu bunga itu..apa dia memberikan bunga yang sama atau tidak..lalu boneka-boneka itu, berapa jenis boneka yang ia berikan padamu...dan juga puzzle ini..mungkin itu adalah hal-hal yang ia sukai.." ucap Kris panjang lebar dengan muka datar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa

"Eh..kenapa begitu..bukankah seorang penggemar rahasia memberikan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku sukai..?"

"Molla...mungkin dia ingin kau menebaknya siapa dia..dan kurasa kau harus sensitif dengan orang-orang sekitarmu, agar kau mengetahui jawabannya..." ujar Kris panjang lebar

"Haah..bantu aku melanjutkan ini..agar aku bisa memasakkan makan malam untukmu.." ucap BaekHyun

"Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan..?" protes Kris

"Kau mau segera makan atau tidak..?" ancam BaekHyun, dan di balas tatapan datar dari Kris

"Haah..baiklah..berikan padaku, pergilah memasak..aku sangat lapar dan mengantuk.." Kris yang sudah lelah dengan berat hati membantu sang namdongsaeng tercinta-nya, demi ia memasakkan makan malam untukknya, karena saat ini cacing di perutnya sudah berteriak-teriak kelaparan.

BaekHyun segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan kedapur untuk memyiapkan makan malam mereka, sedangkan Kris sedang mengutak-atik puzzle milik Saeng-nya.

30 menit kemudian, BaekHyun telah selesai dengan acara memasaknya, ia melepas apron bergambar stroberinya lalu melangkahkan kaki kearah dimana Hyung-nya berada.

Kris yang sedang tiduran diatas sofa dan menguap berkali-kali, menggonta-ganti Channel TV karena ia tak menemukan acara televisi yang bagus malam ini, kemudian ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah BaekHyun yang mendekatinya, "Sudah selesai memasaknnya..?" dan dibalas anggukan dari BaekHyun

"Eh Hyung kau sudah menyelesaikannya..?" tanya BaekHyun sambil melihat puzzle yang sudah tertata rapi dan terlihat gambar yang sama persis seperti Hyung-nya tunjukkan tadi.

"Aku tak butuh waktu lama berfikir hanya untuk menyelesaikan puzzle sederhana itu Baek.." ucap Kris malas sembari berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Maksudmu..?" tanya BaekHyun dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti 'kau menghinaku bodoh atau apa?' begitulah maksudnya.

"Sudahlah..aku ingin makan aku lapar.." Kris berjalan kearah dapur dengan menyeret kedua kakinya yang sudah malas berjalan, ia mencuci tangannya –mengambil mangkuk nasinya -membuka rice cooker -mengambil nasi –berjalan ke meja makan –duduk, -makan dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Dan diikuti pula oleh BaekHyun.

Dan mereka menyantap makan malamnya dalam keheningan. Di satu sisi Kris yang dalam mode lelah, dan BaekHyun yang dalam mode ngambek kepada namja raksasa di depannya itu.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam, BaekHyun bergegas membersihkan meja makan, di bantu Kris pula yang sedang mencuci piring. Okey Kris bukan orang yang malas hanya untuk mencuci peralatan makan mereka walaupun ia dalam keadaan lelah sekalipun, karena menurutnya, ia patut berterima kasih karena BaekHyun bisa memasakkan makanan enak untuknya setiap hari.

"Hyung.." panggil BaekHyun memecah keheningan keduanya.

"Hmm..?"

"Em..apa kau kenal Park ChanYeol seonsaengnim..?" tanya BaekHyun sambil mengelap meja makan

"Em..ChanYeol..? yang menjadi dosen penganti di kelasmu bukan..?"

"Nde.."

"Ya..aku mengenalnya..dia sahabatku..kenapa..?"

"Yha..kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia sahabatmu Hyung..?" bentak BaekHyun

"Aku hanya tak mau mencampuri urusan pribadi dan urusan yang lain Baek..lagipula beberapa tahun yang lalu kan kita tidak tinggal bersama, kau masih tinggal dengan eomma" Kris mengelap kedua tangannya saat selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya mencuci peralatan makan.

"Oiya kau benar..lalu Park ChanYeol itu orang seperti apa Hyung..? yang kudengar dari beberapa temanku dan juga SeHun, mengatakan kalau dia Psycho..?"

"Hahaha..kau terlalu percaya kepada mereka, kalau saja dia seorang psycho, mungkin Hyung-mu yang tampan ini sudah mati Baek..."

"Aish..aku serius Hyung.."

"Aku juga serius..dia bukan seorang psycho..hanya saja aku suka memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu..karena kurasa cocok untuknya..haha"

"Tapi..kata SeHun, dia pernah melihatnya membedah perutmu Hyung..?"

"Oh..itu..kau lihat abs ku..?"

"Abs..? sejak kapan kau memilikinya..?"

"Sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu.."

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya..sedangkan kau sangat malas hanya untuk menggerakkan badanmu"

"ChanYeol yang mengoperasiku dan membentuk abs di perutku.."

"Mwo..? coba kulihat.." BaekHyun menarik keatas kemeja Kris dan melihat perut Hyung-nya yang berbentuk kotak-kotak dan terlihat err...so damn sexy.

"Woaahh...ini keren...tapi kau tak membentuknya dengan usahamu sendiri Hyung, ah..itu tak seru..tapi kuakui abs-mu sangat sexy, pasti ChanYeol ahli bedah yang hebat.." lanjut BaekHyun sambil memuji hasil karya sahabat Hyung-nya.

"Ehm..begitulah..dia sangat jenius, dulunya ia lulusan bedah plastik rekonstruksi dan estetika sama sepertiku, hanya saja ia sekarang memilih untuk lebih fokus mengambil studi bedah saraf karena menurutnya itu sangat menantangnya..."

"Kau jadi percobaannya begitu..?"

"Yeah..dan berhasil...apa kau fikir dia akan membedah perutku lalu mengeluarkan isi perutku begitu..itu sangat menjijikkan.." jelas Kris, dan mendapat anggukan dari BaekHyun

"Wah...selain dia tinggi, tampan dia juga sangat hebat..." puji BaekHyun

"Eoh...kau menyukainya Baek..?" goda Kris

"A-ani..kenapa kau bilang begitu..a-aku hanya ka-gum iya kagum.." BaekHyun tergagap lalu menundukkan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Yeay..BaekHyun telah jatuh cinta dengan dosen pengganti di mata kuliah kriminologi rupanya.

"Haha..baiklah..aku kemar dulu ne.." ucap Kris mengacak surai berwarna caramel brown milik BaekHyun. Dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya saat mata kuliah kriminologi.

"Selamat siang semua..maaf akan keterlambatan saya" ChanYeol memasuki kelas psikologi yang BaekHyun dan SeHun tempati dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menenteng tas jinjingnya beserta mantel putihnya , lalu meletakkannya di meja dosen. BaekHyun menoleh kearah sang dosen berada, matanya secara tak sengaja melihat tas ChanYeol dan melihat sebuah gantungan rusa yang mirip dengan boneka yang ia dapat dari penggemar rahasianya.

"Tony Tony Chopper.." ucap BaekHyun tanpa sadar

Seketika ChanYeol berhenti menerangkan mata kuliah, dan melihat BaekHyun yang sedang tak sadar kalau ia di perhatikan teman sekelasnya, karena memang ia sedang melihat gantungan di tas ChanYeol.

"Ada apa tuan Byun..?" tanya ChanYeol, dan BaekHyun masih tak bergeming, hingga akhirnya SeHun yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pundak namja manis itu. BaekHyun terlonjak kaget akibat tepukan SeHun di pundaknya.

"Byun BaekHyun..?!" panggil ChanYeol lagi dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Ne ssaem..?"

"Apanya yang Tony Tony Chopper..? kau tak mendengarkan materi yang kuberikan..? apa kau tak ingin berangkat magang bulan depan..?" ucap ChanYeol sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" J-joesonghamnida Ssaem..." BaekHyun menunduk

"Sekali lagi kau tak memperhatikan, silahkan kau keluar dari kelasku..mengerti..?"

"Ne Park Seonsaengnim.."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tadi kenapa Baek..?" tanya SeHun sambil mengenakan mantelnya saat mereka berjalan di koridor kampusnya karena mata kuliah telah berakhir.

"Eh..aniya SeHun-ie..aku hanya teringat sesuatu.." jawab BaekHyun mengancing mantelnya

"Tentang Tony Tony Chopper yang kau katakan tadi..?" BaekHyun mengangguk

"Memangnya kenapa dengan karakter anime itu..?" lanjut SeHun

"Kau tahu itu..?" kini BaekHyun menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya

"Aku sudah terlalu sering menonton anime itu, dulu kami selalu menontonnya.." jawab SeHun santai

"Dan aku suka karakter Roronoa Zoro..yang membawa samurai dan berambut hijau seperti rumput itu.." lanjutnya

"Kau menonton dengan siapa..?"

"Siapalagi kalau bukan dengan Hyung-ku.. dia menggilai rusa mungil bernama chopper itu, kamarnya penuh dengan boneka chopper, anime figure one piece, sampai chasing smartphone-nya pun bergambar chopper, tapi kenapa kau tahu chopper..?" ucap SeHun panjang lebar sambil mengeratkan mantel coklatnya dan membenarkan letak tas selempangnya, karena hari ini telah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur.

"Em..itu karena Kris Hyung yang memberitahuku hehe karena ada salah satu boneka yang berbentuk rusa yang ternyata itu adalah boneka chopper..." bohong BaekHyun. Yeah semoga kebohongannya tak diketahui SeHun.

"Ohh..begitu.., hei mau mampir ke café..? aku ingin makan choco truffle.."

"Tentu..akan kutemani.." mereka berdua pergi ke café yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

.

.

.

**At Café**

"Jadi bagaimana Baek... kau sudah mendapat tempat magang..?" tanya SeHun sambil memakan choco truffle-nya.

"Entahlah..aku juga bingung.." balas BaekHyun sambil mengaduk hot choco-nya.

"Kenapa kau tak magang di Kim Hospital bersamaku saja..? Kris sunbae juga ada disana kan.." tawar SeHun

"Aniya..aku tak mau selalu melihatmu.. wajahmu membosankan.."

"Hmm...kau pasti akan merindukan wajahku yang tampan ini kalau kau berpisah denganku.." goda SeHun, ia terkekeh. Oke BaekHyun mual dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia akan muntah.

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin SeHun-ie.. haha"

.

.

.

.

'**CKLEK'**

"Hyung...~" panggil BaekHyun saat memasuki kamar Kris sambil membawa salah satu boneka hadiah dari Kris Hyung-nya saat ulang tahunnya.

"Hmm..kenapa...?" balas Kris tanpa berpaling dari buku yang ia baca.

"Penghangat di kamarku rusak lagi.." ucap BaekHyun mempout bibirnya imut

"Tidurlah disini..akan kuatur pengahangatnya.." suruh Kris lalu menutup bukunya, beranjak dari tempat tdurnya, dan mulai mengatur suhu kamarnya. Hal ini memang sudah biasa untuk mereka berdua, karena BaekHyun yang tak tahan dengan udara dingin. Dan saat penghangat kamarnya rusak ia akan mengungsi sementara di kamar Kris. Sebenarnya kamar ini awalnya memang kamar BaekHyun, tapi karena Hyung-nya yang tiba-tiba pindah kemari dengan alasan apartemennya terlalu jauh dari tempat ia bekerja, alhasil Kris sekarang berada di sini, dan BaekHyun mengalah tidur di kamar tamu.

BaekHyun berjalan ketempat tidur Hyung-nya, lalu menghempaskan badannya di ranjang king size milik Kris, alasan kenapa kamar ini memiliki ukuran tempat tidur yang besar ialah, agar muat untuk menampung kaki panjang bak tower milik Kris.

Setelah Kris mengatur suhu kamarnya, ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang lalu melanjutkan membaca buku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Hyung..~"

"Hmm..?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau bulan depan aku akan magang.."

"Hnn..."

"Aku ingin magang ke Choi Hospital..bagaimana menurutmu Hyung..?"

Kris menoleh kearah BaekHyun yang tidur disampingnya, "Maaf Baek, tapi resume-mu sudah kumasukkan ke Kim Hospital..dan sudah di setujui, tanggal 5 november kau akan mulai magang disana.."

"MWOOO...?!" teriak BaekHyun yang mencapai 5 oktaf. Kris menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan BaekHyun.

"KENAPA KAU TA-" Kris membekap mulut BaekHyun yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak agar tak menngganggu penghuni yang lainnya.

"Diamlah..tak bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu..?" Kris manatap tajam kearah BaekHyun, dan mendapat anggukan dari BaekHyun. Kris mulai melepaskan tangannya dari membekap mulut BaekHyun.

"A..-" belum sempat BaekHyun berbicara Kris telah mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah BaekHyun

"Diam.." dan dibalas anggukan dari BaekHyun, lagi.

"Aku merekomendasikanmu disana karena kau memang memenuhi syarat..dan juga supaya aku lebih mudah mengawasimu, okey.."

"Wae..? kau tahu, aku sedang sedang ingin jauh dari SeHun.."

"Waeyo..?"

"Karena dia menjengkelkan.."

"Kau marah padanya.."

"Actually no..hehe.."

"Haah...sudah..tidurlah...dan persiapkan magangmu minggu depan.." ucap Kris lalu mengusap surai lembut sang namdonsaeng

"Baiklah Hyung... selamat malam..." BaekHyun memejamkan matanya dan tidur dalam kehangatan sebuah selimut tebal milik Kris.

"Nde..sweet dream Baek.." Kris mencium kening BaekHyun, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

.

.

.

.

_**5 November, Akhir musim gugur**_

BaekHyun telah resmi magang di Kim Hospital sebagai asisten dokter psikiater Kim JongDae. Dan bersama SeHun tentunya. Terlihat raut wajah lesu, hei Baek, ini hari pertamamu magang, kenapa kau malah lesu seperti itu, ataukah ada sesuatu yang merayapi otaknya yang sekarang mulai membeku karena melihat senyuman menggelikan dari sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh..!" bentak naekhyun

"Wae..? kau bilang kau tak mau satu tempat magang denganku..? kenyataannya..?" goda SeHun

"Itu bukan kemauanku..Kris Hyung yang tanpa seijinku tiba-tiba memasukkanku kemari dengan alasan, 'aku ingin mengawasimu Baek' apa dia fikir aku masih anak kecil yang harus dijaga, menyebalkan!" omel BaekHyun

"Haha..benarkah..? bukan karena tak mau berpisah denganku..? hah..hah..?" sekali lagi SeHun semakin gencar menggoda BaekHyun. BaekHyun menggrebak mejanya "Diamlah Park SeHun" kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan sambil mengomel hal tak jelas, dan hanya di pandang datar oleh SeHun.

BaekHyun melangkahkan kakinya ketaman yang berada di rumah sakit yang bisa dibilang besar dan elit, hanya sekedar menenangkan dirinya, sambil sesekali mengumpati SeHun dan juga kakaknya Kris.

Tanpa sengaja BaekHyun menabrak seseorang di depannya, ia hampir terjungkal jika saja tak ada tangan kokoh yang menarik tangan mungil BaekHyun, lalu mendekap tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa..?" tanya orang itu dengan suara bass-nya, ternyata dia adalah seorang namja. BaekHyun yang memejamkan kedua matanya, sontak membuka matanya karena merasa tak asing dengan suara orang tersebut. BaekHyun melebarkan matanya karena saat ini jarak mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dan BaekHyun dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat dari orang itu.

BaekHyun menahan nafasnya, mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Oh apa yang kau lihat BaekHyun.

"Byun BaekHyun kau tak apa..?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah..ah..ne..a-aku tak apa-apa pa-Park seonsaengnim" jawab BaekHyun terbata-bata, karena orang yang ada didepannya adalah dosennya, Park ChanYeol. Namja yang secara tak langsung ia kagumi.

ChanYeol melepas dekapannya, lalu membenarkan blazernya. Dan BaekHyun hanya menunduk malu. Karena tadi ia melihat wajah ChanYeol dari jarak yang sangat dekat 'dia sangat tampan' batin BaekHyun

"Kau magang disini..?" tanya ChanYeol

"Ne.." jawab BaekHyun seadanya, karena ia masih menahan malu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa..wajahmu merah sekali..apa kau sakit..?" okey ini berlebihan, tak tahukah kau Park ChanYeol kalau dia sedang malu saat melihat wajah err..tampanmu dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Ah..aku tak apa-apa Seonsaengnim..hehe.." BaekHyun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Yha..jangan memanggilku Seonsaengnim, kita sedang ada di kelas Baek.."

"Ah..maaf ChanYeol sunbae.."

"Cukup panggil aku ChanYeol, itu lebih baik.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum kearah BaekHyun

"Nde.."

"Hmm..apa kau sibuk..?" tanya ChanYeol.

"Aniya..memangnya kenapa..?"

"Mau kutraktir..? aku belum sarapan pagi ini.." yah lumayan, BaekHyun kau bisa menemani ChanYeol sarapan dan berlama-lama dengannya bukan..? okey demi apa, dalam hati BaekHyun ia ingin berteriak seperti orang gila, karena dapat berbicara lagi dengan sahabat Hyung-nya yang ia kagumi beberapa hari yang lalu saat insiden ia melihat abs Hyung-nya yang kotak-kotak terbentuk sempurna. Ouh..kagum karena abs...? aku rasa tidak.

"Em..baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Okey-okey cukup acara ChanBaek momentnya... /ngakak bareng SeHun /slap /dirajam

Maafkan saya yang hina ini, karena kasi ChanBaek momentnya dikit banget..ugh..greget... xD

Tapi tak apa..next chap bakal banyak banget ChanBaek moment..tapi untuk saat ini cukup itu aja yah..hehe..

Dan untuk semua yang review FF absurd saya, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali... /bow

Ah one more..untuk DandelionLeon, ugh..i can't hold this..let's go out with me.. xD/plak /plak /dibantai reader /dimutilasi

**Thanks to : **

**_L.A**

**_LuBaekShipper**

**_unicorn08**

**_Guest**

**_Annisa Dion**

**_byeon65**

**_N-Yera48**

**_Special Bubble**

**_Dhea485**

**_amus**

**_ayamkura**

**_ChanBaek**

**_ssvhyena0096**

**_alightphoenix**

**_yongin**

**_wereyeolves**

**_BaekheeChanlove**

**_DeetIAM**

**_YoonAHeartfilia**

**_Babyxing**

**_Chlara Cassiopeia**

**_belaa**

**_Guest**

Terima kasiiih...semuaa... :D


	8. Chapter 7 : I'm ur Secret admirer

**Tittle : ****THIS IS ****OVERDOSE**

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Cast : ****Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun - Park Sehun **

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**** – Byun Yi Fan **

**And the other inside**

**Genre : ****Romance****, ****C****omedy****(****absurd****), ****P****sycho****, YAOI, dll.**

**Rate : ****T**** di chapter ini.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek another couple bakal muncul seiring bertambahnya chapter**

**Well..ini ambigu banget...**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-.-.-KHC-.-.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prev-**

"Hmm..apa kau sibuk..?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniya..memangnya kenapa..?"

"Mau kutraktir..? aku belum sarapan pagi ini.." yah lumayan, Baekhyun kau bisa menemani Chanyeol sarapan dan berlama-lama dengannya bukan..? okey demi apa, dalam hati Baekhyun ia ingin berteriak seperti orang gila, karena dapat berbicara lagi dengan sahabat Hyung-nya yang ia kagumi beberapa hari yang lalu saat insiden ia melihat abs Hyung-nya yang kotak-kotak terbentuk sempurna. Ouh..kagum karena abs...? aku rasa tidak.

"Em..baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KHC**

**Present**

**This Is Overdose **

**Chapter 7**

**Begin**

At Canteen Kim Hospital

Pelayan mengantar pesanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sepiring ttopoki dengan porsi jumbo, semangkuk salad sayur dengan beberapa iris daging asap didalamnya, sebotol air mineral, dan jus stroberi, tentu saja itu milik Baekhyun. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan dibalas senyuman oleh keduanya.

"Kau tak makan...?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memakan saladnya

"Ani..aku sudah sarapan tadi.." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengaduk jus stroberinya, dan dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Ehm..maaf kalau aku boleh bertanya.." ucap Baekhyun

"Em..silahkan.."

"Chanyeol uisa.. aku heran kenapa kau makan salad... apa kau vegetarian..?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Aniya.. aku hanya ingin menjaga pola makanku, karena aku tak mau merusak tubuhku lagi.." jawab Chanyeol lalu memakan saladnya lagi. Dan Baekhyun hanya ber 'oh' ria.

'Merusak tubuhnya lagi..? memang kenapa dengan tubuhnya..?' batin Baekhyun

"Kau magang disini bersama siapa..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja dengan adikmu tercinta.." jawab Baekhyun

"Semoga dia tidak berbuat onar.." harapnya

"Dia sudah berbuat onar hari ini Chanyeol uisa.." ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum jus-nya

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa..?" tanyanya penasaran

"Dia menggodaku seharian ini..haah.." ungkap Baekhyun, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang

"Dan kau ingin kabur darinya begitu..?" tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun

"Sepertinya dia akan menemukanku sebentar lagi dan akan menggodaku lagi, menyebalkan.." ucap Baekhyun malas

"Hahaha...kau ada-ada saja Baekhyun-ie.., ah kau mau makan ttopokki..?" ucap Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan sepiring ttopokki kearah Baekhyun yang belum ia sentuh sedari tadi.

"Hm..?"

"Ini..makanlah.."

"Kau tak memakannya Chanyeol uisa..?"

"Kita bisa berbagi.. dan sepertinya perutku tak bisa menampung sebanyak itu, karena salad ini sudah lumayan memenuhi perutku.."

"Ehm...baiklah..." ucap Baekhyun, lalu mulai menusuk ttopokki dan memakannya.

"Baekhyuuunnn..." teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu kantin. Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya, ia melebarkan matanya, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'oh...god..kenapa anak albino ini bisa menemukanku..shit' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati

Chanyeol berdiri, melihat kearah seseorang yang memanggil Baekhyun, yang ternyata adalah Sehun adiknya, yang sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, langsung bersembunyi di balik badan Chanyeol.

"Tolong selamatkan aku uisa.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada gemetar, dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau namja mungil yang bersembunyi di baliknya sedang ketakutan akan Park Sehun, oh ayolah Baek kau sudah pernah menghajaranya, kenapa nyalimu tiba-tiba ciut seperti ini. Alasan yang klise 'aku tak mau digoda lagi oleh anak albino itu'.

Dan sekarang Sehun telah berada di hadapan Chanyeol, dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik badan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu..?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ada di belakang hyung-nya

"Dia takut kau goda lagi.." jawab Chanyeol

"Haah...terlalu...aku kemari untuk menyuruhnya kembali, karena Jongdae uisa membutuhkannya, dia juga tak membawa handphonenya, dan berakhir aku mencarinya seperti sekarang.." ujar Sehun. Dan Baekhyun masih setia menempel di punggung Chanyeol.

"Kajja Baek...kalau kau tak mau nanti kita berakhir keluar dari tempat ini.. akan terlihat konyol jika 'mahasiswa SM University dari jurusan Psikologi dikeluarkan dihari pertama mereka magang'..itu tidak lucu"

"Ba-baiklah..tapi kau jangan menggodaku lagi.." bentak Baekhyun, lalu kemluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Lalu berjalan kearah Sehun

"Arra.." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Kubawa dia..sampai jumpa hyung..." lanjutnya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua bahunya, lalu duduk kembali dan memakan saladnya yang tersisa separuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie..., tanggal 20 november adalah hari penobatanmu menjadi direktur utama rumah sakit" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama Kim Junsu kepada seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang berada di ruangan Direktur Utama Kim Hospital.

"kenapa harus aku eomma..? kenapa bukan Sehun, Jongdae atau Jongin..?" ucap Chanyeol, putra sulung dari Kim Junsu

"Kau tahu Sehun seperti apa bukan..? dia masih magang, apa jadinya nanti kalau dia menjadi kepala rumah sakit..dan Jongin..dia sekarang berada di Choi hospital bukan..? dan juga err...dia mesum, dan untuk Jongdae..dia baru saja menjabat menjadi dokter... dan asal kau tahu, eomma tak ingin jabatan eomma digantikan oleh orang yang bukan dari darah daging eomma.."

"Yha eomma...margaku bukan Kim..tapi Park..lalu bagaimana..?"

"Emm..itu..tak apalah..eomma percaya padamu.."

"Okey...Kim hospital di kepalai oleh seseorang yang bermarga Park..silahkan anda mengantri untuk dipenggal oleh ketua Kim..haah.." ucap Chanyeol jengah, dan hanya di balas tertawa kecil oleh sang eomma.

"Sudahlah..untuk masalah marga.. itu mudah.., lagipula seluruh keluarga kita tahu sayang..dan anggaplah ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu dari eomma..." ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala sang anak sulungnya.

"Arraseo eomma.."

Kim hospital adalah rumah sakit yang didirikan sendiri oleh Kim Junsu, ibu dari Chanyeol dan Sehun, sebelum menikah. Rumah sakit yang berkembang sangat pesat dan menjadi rumah sakit paling elit dan terbaik di korea, karena keterampilan dari dokter dan perawat yang dilipilih dan mendapat pelatihan khusus dari rumah sakit ini, dan juga pelayanan yang sangat memusakan dari semua karyawannya, tak tanggung-tanggung seluruh petinggi rumah sakitpun ikut andil dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Tak terkecuali sang Chairman sekaligus Direktur Utama Kim hospital ini sendiri.

"Ingat.. jangan lupa, tanggal 20.."

"Ndeee..."

"Ah, yeollie..apa kau sudah memiliki calon..?" tanya eomma Chanyeol

"Molla.."

"Yha, kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu..? sebentar lagi kau sudah memasuki amur 29 nak.. mau sampai kapan kau akan sendiri begini.."

"Sampai aku benar-benar bosan hidup sendiri.."

"Yha..eomma serius.."

"Arra..arra.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"Tak adakah seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu..?" tanya eomma Chanyeol

"Ehm..ada.." jawab Chanyeol sambil berfikir

"Nuguya..? apa dia cantik..?" tanya eomma Chanyeol penasaran sambil mendekati Chanyeol

"More than this.." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti

"Aigoo... siapa orang yang beruntung itu namja atau yeoja..? apa dia ada di sekitar sini..?"

"Nde.. dia namja.. dan dia ada di gedung ini"

"Em... siapa ya.. cantik..cantik.. Kyungsoo..?" tebaknya

"Aniya, dia sama sekali bukan tipeku, namja penggoda hii.. dia pasti cocok dengan Jongin yang mesum" elak Chanyeol

"Aish..si mesum Jongin.., lalu siapa..?" tanya eomma Chanyeol semakin penasaran

"Dia mahasiswa magang.."

"Magang..? disini banyak mahasiswa magang yeollie.."

"Dia byun Baekhyun"

"Byun Baekhyun..?" tanya eomma Chanyeol memastikan, kemudian Chanyeol mengelurkan smartphonenya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada eomma-nya

"Nde... itu.. yang berambut caramel" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk foto Baekhyun yang ia ambil diam-diam. Stalker rupanya.

"Aigoo...dia sangat cantik eoh..melebihi Kyungsoo.. tunggu dulu, apa yang disampingnya itu Sehun..?" puji eomma Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun, dan terkejut saat melihat foto seseorang yang ada di samping Baekhyun

"Nde... dia sahabat Sehun.." ucap Chanyeol

"Sejak kapan Sehun memiliki sahabat eoh.." tanya eomma Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Sejak dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di menengah atas eomma.." jelas Chanyeol

"Wah..pasti dia sangat spesial ne.. sampai Sehun yang angkuh dan dingin itu bisa berteman dengannya, bagaiamana kau bisa bertemu dengannya..?"

"Dari ketidak sengajaan eomma di kantin kampus..aku menolongnya dari mahasiswa yang kelaparan"

"Maksudmu..?"

"Eoh, badannya yang mungil itu tidak bisa mengimbangi tabrakan dari mahasiswa yang lebih besar darinya, dan kebetulan aku ada di belakangnya, jadi.. begitulah eomma tahu sendiri bukan.."

"Eoh.. apa kau tak mendekatinya..? sepertinya dia anak baik.."

"Tentu saja eomma, aku menjadi penggemar rahasianya..hehe... dan asal eomma tahu.. dia adalah adik Kris.."

"Kris..? sahabatmu yang yang berwajah tampan itu.."

"Aish.."

"Eoh... kau cemburu eum..?"

"Aniya.. kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan manusia berambut jagung itu.."

"Hahaha.. kau ini ada-ada saja yeol... cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu, sebelum dia direbut orang lain.. dan jadikan dia menantu eomma..arrachi"

"Ne eomma.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**19 November **

Sudah dua minggu Baekhyun dan Sehun magang di Kim hospital, dan sudah dua minggu pula ia tak mendapat hadiah dari sang penggemar rahasianya. Baekhyun terlihat murung dan sering melamun, jika sedang tak ada pekerjaan ia hanya mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yha Baek, kau kenapa..?" tanya Sehun yang berada di seberang mejanya.

"Tak apa..aku hanya merindukan bingkisan yang biasanya mampir di apartemenku.." ucap Baekhyun lesu

"Penggemar rahasiamu sudah tak mengirim hadiah lagi untukmu..?" tanya Sehun dan di balas anggukan lemah dari Baekhyun.

"Padahal aku senang akan hadiah yang dia berikan padaku.." lanjutnya. Dan Sehun mengangguk mendengar pengungkapan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyukainya..?" tanya Sehun

"Maksudmu..?"

"Penggemar rahasia itu.., apa kau menyukainya..?"

"Em..entahlah..sepertinya begitu..hehe.. tapi.. ada juga seseorang yang aku sukai dan aku juga mengaguminya.." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang

"Nuguya...?"

"Yha..kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu.."

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu siapa dia.."

"Kalau aku mengatakan kakakmu yang kusukai kau mau apa..?"

"Mworago..? kau menyukai kakakku..?" Sehun melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun

"Lebih tepatnya mengagumi.." jelas Baekhyun

"Benar..? hanya itu..?"

"Tidak juga hehe...aku jatuh cinta padanya, saat pertama bertemu.."

"Walaupun dia seorang psycho..?"

"Tak masalah... aku akan merubahnya..karena cinta yang tulus bisa merubah seseorang yang jahat menjadi baik"

"Bahasamu terlalu tinggi Baek..."

Dan mereka tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menguping percakapan mereka dari balik pintu, ia tersenyum lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ie..kau tak pulang..?" tanya Baekhyun saat jam praktek telah usai, sambil memakai mantel tebalnya yang berwarna biru gelap, yang baru ia keluarkan dari lokernya.

"Ani..aku masih ada urusan dengan Jongdae uisa, kau duluan saja.." jawab Sehun, sembari menata dokumen-dokumen.

"Ah, jangan lupa, besok hari serah terima jabatan direktur rumah sakit yang baru, kita harus datang pagi-pagi.." lanjut Sehun mengingatkan.

"Arraseo..lagipula ada Kris hyung yang akan membangunkanku..hehe.., baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne.." ucap Baekhyun sekalian berpamitan dengan Sehun, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ne.." jawab Sehun sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan.

**O~O~O~O~O~OVERDOSE~**

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit bersamaan juga dengan pegawai rumah sakit yang pulang, dan ada juga perawat yang berganti shift. Sampai mata sipitnya menemukan sosok namja tinggi bak tiang listrik yang mengenakan mantel berwarna putih, dengan rambut brunette-nya yang bergerak tertimpa angin musim dingin dan beberapa salju menempel di rambutnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit sambil membawa payung hitam besar, untuk menutupi badannya yang tinggi, mungkin.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di sebelah namja yang ia lihat tadi. "akan pulang uisa..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Oh..hai Baek.. kau juga akan pulang..? kemana Sehun..?" balasnya, sambil melihat sekitar Baekhyun untuk melihat sosok adiknya.

"Ne Chanyeol uisa, Sehun sedang ada perlu dengan Jongdae uisa, dan membiarkanku pulang sendiri di cuaca yang semakin dingin ini.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat imut. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan di matanya.

"Mau kuantar..?" tawarnya sambil membuka payung yang ia bawa

"Bolehkah..? aku jadi merepotkanmu uisa.." tanya Baekhyun

"Aniya.. tak apa...lagipula aku juga akan berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun nantinya..."

"Ah..aku dan Sehun bertetangga uisa..tapi berbeda lantai..hehe.."

"Jinjja?...bagaimana, mau kuantar..?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Emm... baiklah.." jawab Baekhyun, dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol

"Kajja.." ucap Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun agar berjalan bersamanya dalam payung yang baru saja ia buka. Dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah karena kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan hangat. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk bernafas sekarang, karena Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan genggaman di tangan Baekhyun.

"Maaf ne...kalau saja Sehun sering merepotkanmu.."

"Ah..gwaenchana Chanyeol uisa, lagipula Sehun juga banyak membantuku.." ucap Baekhyun

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama sampai di depan gedung apartemen. Mereka berdua memasuki lift, lalu Baekhyun memencet tombol angka 6 "Kau mau kuantar sampai apartemenmu..?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah..tak perlu uisa, kau segera ke apartemen Sehun saja.., lagipula sepertinya dia tak akan lama.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.." ucap Chanyeol lalu menekan tombol angka 8.

'**TING'**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku.." ucap Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya setelah kelaur dari lift.

"Ne.. sama-sama.., sampai jumpa.." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sampai akhirnya pintu lift yang menutup memisahkan mereka.

"Aigoo..aigoo... dia..aaaa..aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.. sadar Baek..sadar.. omo..dia sangat tampaan.. dan dia lebih tampan dari Kris hyung...oh..tangannya..hangat..omoo.." teriak Baekhyun senang, sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Separah inikah efeknya jika ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan kearah apartemennya dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'**CKLEK'**

"Eh..kenapa lampunya menyala.. apa aku lupa mematikan lampunya..? perasaan aku sudah mematikannya tadi.. dan ini sepatu siapa..?" ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia berencana melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, sampai ia berhenti saat melihat televisinya menyala. Ia mengurungkan niatnya berjalan kedapur dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah televisnya.

"Ada apa dengan apartemenku kenapa semuanya menyala..? terlebih lagi ada sepatu, apa ada pencuri..? tapi tak mungkin pencuri menaruh sepatunya dengan rapi seperti itu, dan menyalakan lampu apartemenku, dan kulihat apartemenku masih tertata rapi" ucap Sehun bermonolog. Dan bagaimana bisa apartemen Sehun yang sebelumnya bak kapal pecah kini bisa dikatakan rapi, sangat rapi. Selain ia kalah bertarung dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun selalu memantau keadaan apartemen Sehun, secara diam-diam, karena Baekhyun sudah mengetahui password apartemen Sehun. Dan juga Sehun yang takut akan ancaman yang Baekhyun berikan sebelumnya, 'jika ia tak membersihkan apartemennya, maka semua jarinya akan dipatahkan oleh Baekhyun', mengerikan.

'**KLEK'**

"Oh kau sudah pulang.." ucap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun melihat seseorang itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, dan terakhir menatap tajam kearah orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini...? dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk...?" tanya Sehun

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu.. dan soal aku bisa masuk kemari, anak kecil pun bisa menebak passwordnya.."

"Okey.. apa yang membuatmu kemari hyung...?" tanya Sehun

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya.., kenapa kau menyembunyikan hadiah Baekhyun dariku..?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah lemari baju yang kosong dan berisi kado-kado.

"Oh itu.."

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun..?"

"Aniyo.."

"Lantas..?"

"Dia sahabatku.. dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya.."

"Apa masalahmu..?"

"Aku tak ingin Baekhyun terseret dalam keluarga kita.. kau tahu dia juga menyukaimu hyung.."

"Hmm.. aku tahu.. aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian tadi.. tapi..asal kau tahu Sehun-ah aku sangat mencintainya.. entahlah... aku ingin lepas dari kedua marga ini.."

"Akupun juga hyung.. sudah terlalu banyak dosa yang kuperbuat.."

"King Kim eoh..?"

"Aish.. itu karena semua kemauan oeharabeoji hyung.."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku.."

"Bantu apa..?"

"Kita akan menyatukan marga ini.."

"Kau gila.. bagaimana bisa menyatukan marga yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan seperti ini.. dan semua itu gara-gara appa, kalau bukan karena perempuan jalang itu, pasti kedua marga tak akan bersiteru lagi seperti ini..."

"Oh ayolah Sehun, gunakan otak cerdasmu itu.., kembalilah ke perusahaan Park.. akan kuberikan strateginya, jangan ikuti perkataan siapapun kecuali aku dan Kris karena dia juga pernah belajar bisnis"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan magangku.. eomma akan curiga..."

"Kau tahu..ini semua ide eomma..eomma yang merencanakan ini semua.., dan dia masih mencintai appa.. walaupun appa sudah mati karena kita bunuh.."

"Mwo..? kau serius hyung..?"

"Nde... dan yang harus kita waspadai adalah joonmyun hyung, dia yang berkuasa saat ini.. jika kau kembali sekarang, dia tak akan curiga.. berilah alasan selogis mungkin, dan asal kau tahu, jika aku mendapatkan Baekhyun, itu akan menjadi pengalihan perhatian.. dan aku bisa meminta bantuan darinya.."

"Otakmu sangat licik hyung.."

"Aku harus bisa memanfaatkan itu Sehun-ah.."

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah memiliki pikiran sekotor dirimu hyung.. harus melibatkan sahabatku sendiri dalam masalah ini.."

"Karena aku akan menyembunyikan mereka dan aku sendiri yang akan menanggung semuanya, karena aku rela mati untuk mereka.. asal kau tahu, marga Byun adalah clan keluarga terkuat yang berjalan di bawah tanah, walaupun anggota mereka sedikit, tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya karena mereka sangat cerdas, menyembunyikan siapa mereka sebenarnya.."

"Bagaimana kau tahu..?"

"Kris menceritakan semuanya padaku..."

"Pantas saja.. Baekhyun dengan badan sekecil itu, memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat.."

"Yeah, karena mereka sudah terlatih.. begitupun Kris.. dulu saat aku di china dia pernah mengancam membunuh semua marga Park dan Kim jika aku tak menurutinya untuk kembali ke korea.. mereka lebih kejam daripada kita kau tahu.." Chanyeol bergidik ngeri saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Kris yang seperti iblis itu melebihi wajah iblis Sehun, oh dia raja iblis, menyeramkan –batin Chanyeol

"I see.."

"Dan itu semua... kembalikan kepada Baekhyun.. SE-KA-RANG" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak yang tersusun di lemari Sehun

"Arra..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Next day**

'**TING TONG'**

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak sarapan, karena mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Permisi.. apa ini kediaman Byun Baekhyun..?" tanya orang itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar dengan lilitan pita di keempat sisinya.

"Ne.. aku byun Baekhyun.." jawab Baekhyun

"Ah...ini ada kiriman dari seseorang.." ucap seseorang itu

"Oh.. baiklah.." sebelum tangan Baekhyun akan mengambil kotak itu, tiba-tiba orang itu masuk kedalam apartemennya, mau tak mau Baekhyun memberikan jalan kepada orang itu, dan disusul sekitar 15 orang di belakangnya, dengan membawa kotak dan bunga. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya dan membuka mulutnya seperti ini 'O'.

Setelah satu persatu orang-orang itu meletakkan kiriman untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah mengantar kiriman untuknya. Setelah selesai ia langsung menutup pintunya, dan memperhatikan kiriman yang baru di layangkan kepadanya.

"Apa-apan orang itu.. memberiku kiriman sebanyak ini..?" ucap Baekhyun berdecak heran.

"Eoh..apa ini..?" tanya Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan segunung kotak di ruang tengah apartemen.

"Molla hyung.."

"Biar ku lihat..kau lanjutkan memasaknya.. aku lapar.."

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun berbalik kearah dapur dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Sedangkan Kris duduk di sofa sambil membuka kotak-kotak yang berada di lantai.

"Baek..untuk bunganya bagaimana..?" tanya Kris sambil menenteng sebuket bunga tulip berwarna putih.

"Jadikan satu saja.. lalu masukkan ke vas besar yang ada di sebelah meja televisi" balas Baekhyun.

"Okey..." Kris berjalan mengambil vas yang berada di samping meja televisi, membawanya kekamar mandi dan mengisi seperempat air di vas itu, dan membawanya kembali, lalu memasukkan satu persatu tangkai bunga.

"Dasar orang gila..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At coronation day**

Park Chanyeol dinobatkan menjadi direktur utama Kim hospital untuk menggantikan peran sang ibunda yang dirasa sudah cukup waktunya untuk beristirahat, dan menikmati masa tuanya.

Semua pegawai Kim hospital memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Chanyeol tak terkecuali tamu undangan.

"Selamat Chanyeol.." ucap direktur utama dari Choi hospital dan memberikan sebuket bunga kepadanya,

"Terima kasih tuan Choi.." balas Chanyeol dengan nada sopan dan menerima bunga pemberian direktur utama Choi

"Selamat eoh yeol.." ucap Kris memberi selamat kepada sahabatnya

"Yoo.. thank's brother.." balas Chanyeol

"Hei, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan ulang tahun..?" tanya Kris dan dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol

"Apa ini hadiah dari eomma-mu hah..?" goda Kris

"Begitulah.. ini terlalu berlebihan... haha.."

"Kurasa ini hadiah yang pantas untukmu yeol.., bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka.." bisik Kris

"Haha...sudahlah jangan bahas itu disini.." ucap Chanyeol

"Oke..oke.."

"Jangan lupa hadiah ulang tahunku minggu depan.. kau harus memberikan hadiah spesial untukku.."

"What do you want from me my baby.." goda Kris. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar sahabatnya yang sedang menggodanya.

"Lupakan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol's birthday**

Sama halnya hari penobatan direktur baru, semua tamu undangan dan pegawai Kim hospital memberikan selamat dan juga kado kepada direktur utama yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Hanya berjarak satu minggu dengan hari penobatan. Banyak yang mengira bahwa penobatannya menjadi hadiah ulang tahun dari direktur utama sebelumnya.

"Tak kusangka baru saja minggu kemarin kau di nobatkan menjadi direktur sekarang ulang tahunmu direktur.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada manis, semanis-manisnya. Kyungsoo seorang sekretaris manager di Kim hospital. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis sangat tipis sekali. Dan hampir tak terlihat kalau dia tersenyum. Sebegitu tak sukanya kah kau padanya yeol..?

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-sshi.." balas Chanyeol lalu meminum wine-nya

"Hai Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun berada di dekatnya yang sedang mengambil minuman, sekedar mengalihkan perhatian dari Kyungsoo sepertinya.

"Oh..annyeong direktur.. saengil chukkae" balas Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk

"Gomawo.." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang melolot kearahnya, ia bergidik ngeri dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ehm..sepertinya Sehun mencariku direktur.. saya permisi dulu.." ucap Baekhyun, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol

"Apa hubungan kalian kalau aku boleh tau..?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hanya sekedar murid dan dosennya.. itu saja.., ah oiya Kyungsoo-sshi, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu..?" ucap Chanyeol

"Oh begitu, silahkan direktur.."

"Bisakah besok, kau menemani sepupuku yang yang akan menjadi dokter spesialis jantung disini...dia baru saja kembali dari tugasnya di jepang.." ucap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo nampak berpikir

"Tenang saja, dia sama tampannya denganku, hanya sedikit eksotis saja kulitnya, tapi dia sangat sexy.." lanjut Chanyeol sedikit berbisik kearah Kyungsoo

"Terserah kau saja direktur.." ucap Kyungsoo, dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol

"Shit.." gumam Chanyeol

...

**05.38 PM**

"Omona... saljunya lebat sekali.. bagaimana aku bisa pulang, sedangkan Sehun sudah pulang sedari tadi.." ucap Baekhyun lesu, karena saat akan keluar dari rumah sakit ia melihat hujan salju yang lebat dan hari pun sudah mulai gelap, ia terlambat pulang karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, supaya tak menumpuk saat hari liburnya datang. Dan sialnya Baekhyun tak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang..? apa aku harus menginap disini..?" ucap Baekhyun bermonol ria

"Hai Baekhyun-ie.." sapa seseorang kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya, yang ternyata direkturnya Park Chanyeol.

"Kau tak pulang..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ehm...coba kau lihat sendiri di luar direktur..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah luar pintu yang tertutup

"Mwoya..? apa-apaan hujan salju yang lebat seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit meninggi

"Kau tak membaca ramalan cuaca hari ini direktur..?"

"Sayangnya tidak..."

"Apa anda akan pulang direktur..?" tanya seorang penjaga yang keluar dari ruangannya yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk

"Ah..aku rasa ini agak sedikit sulit, melihat hujannya lebat seperti ini.." jawab Chanyeol

"Apa semua petugas di rumah sakit telah pulang..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Saya rasa mereka telah pulang lebih awal mengingat hari ini adalah hari sabtu direktur dan juga ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa sore ini akan ada badai salju.." jawab penjaga itu.

"Baiklah direktur saya permisi, masih ada tempat yang harus saya kunci sebelum malam datang.." lanjut penjaga itu, ia membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol dan pergi meningalkan kedua orang yang sedang bingung akan pulang atau tidak.

"Hmm..baiklah.. sepertinya kita akan bermalam disini.." ucap Chanyeol

"Mau meminum sesuatu yang hangat..?" tawar Chanyeol, dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan kearah sebuah tempat istirahat yang menatap langsung kearah taman, Chanyeol membeli dua cup cappuchinno panas dari mesin penjual kopi yang berada di sana. Kemudian duduk di kursi panjang di samping Baekhyun, walaupun tertutup kaca, dinginnya udara musim dingin sangat terasa, terutama untuk Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan udara dingin.

"Ini untukmu.." ucap Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan cup cappuchino kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih direktur.." ucap Baekhyun lalu menerima cappuchino yang di berikan Chanyeol. Kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Diikiuti Chanyeol yang juga menyesap cappuchino-nya.

"Bagaiamana kabar magangmu disini.. apa menyenangkan..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Nde... sangat menyenangkan, semua pegawai juga ramah, dan juga para dokter dan perawat mereka sangat terlatih dan cekatan.." jawab Baekhyun

"Apa kau berniat menjadi dokter disini saat kau lulus nanti..?"

"Em..entahlah, tergantung dari universitas dan juga rumah sakit ini apakah akan menggunakanku atau tidak.. jika memang tidak.. mungkin aku akan membuka praktek sendiri.."

"Ehm.. begitu.." Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mengeratkan mantel tebalnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ehm sedikit.." jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya untuk Baekhyun "Setidaknya bisa membuatmu sedikit hangat."

"Apa kau tak akan kedinginan direktur..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aniya.. aku suka musim dingin.." jawab Chanyeol, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"Em.. bagaimana pendapatmu tentang diriku..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Eh..? emm.. menurutku.. kau sangat baik dan ramah direktur.." jawab Baekhyun

"Apa aku tidak tampan..?"

"Hehe..kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu direktur.."

"Aniya aku hanya ingin tahu.. jadi..? apa aku tampan..?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu pasti itu jawabannya.."

"Em..maafkan aku direktur, karena tadi aku tak membawa kado ulang tahun untukmu.."

"Gwenchana.., kau hadir disana saja aku sangat senang.., sebenarnya, ada satu hadiah yang sangat aku inginkan.."

"Apa itu..?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang.. tapi aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya, aku khawatir kalau saja dia akan menolakku.." ucap Chanyeol, dan terlihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol mengatakan ada seseorang yang ia sukai, Baekhyun sedikit tak rela, karena dia sebenarnya menyukai namja jangkung yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak mengatakannya saja.. diterima atau tidak itu urusan belakang, asal direktur sudah mengungkapkannya.. dan pasti akan terasa lega setelah mengatakannya.." ujar Baekhyun menasehati Chanyeol.

"Tapi sayangnya.. orang yang kusukai ah tidak, orang yang kucintai adalah orang yang duduk disampingku..." ucap Chanyeol tanpa memandang kearah Baekhyun.

.

1

Baekhyun mulai berfikir

.

.

2

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya

.

.

3

"Mwoo..?" Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya sadar terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merak di pipinya.

"Yha.. kenapa otakmu lama sekali mencerna kata-kataku eoh..?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian ia terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona.

"Aku terlalu kaget direktur.."

"Kekeke.. jangan memanggilku direktur eoh.., panggil dengan namaku saja cukup.., jadi.? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku..?, ah tidak menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya..?"

"Eh..?" Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol "Tapi.. aku hanya namja biasa, aku bukan namja yang dari kalangan tinggi, aku hanya berada di dalam marga yang kecil...dan aku juga seorang mahasiswa.."

"Aku tak peduli, bagaimana statusmu Baek.. karena aku mencintaimu.."

Baekhyun menatap ke manik mata Chanyeol yang mana ia tak menemukan kebohongan melainkan ketulusan disana.

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, mempersempit jarak hingga dapat merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol yang membelai pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun.

'**Drrt...drrt...'**

Suara handphone Chanyeol berbunyi karena ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menarik badannya lalu merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Aish menganggu saja.." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Wae..?"

'Apa Baekhyun disana..? handphone-nya tidak aktif..'

"Nde.. dia ada disampingku.. tenang saja..."

'Kau tak melakukan apa-apa padanya kan..?'

"Hampir.. jika kau tak meneleponku.."

'Yha.. berani melakukan apa-apa padanya akan ku bunuh kau..'

"Yha.. kau tak punya hak untuk melakukan itu padaku"

'Aish.. sudahlah... tolong jaga dia.. pastikan dia selamat sampai besok.., jangan sampai dia kedinginan'

"Arra..arra... tak kau suruh-pun aku akan melakukannya.."

'**Piip'**

"Aish orang ini tak sopan sekali.." ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat smartphone-nya

"Siapa yang menelepon..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hyung-mu.. dia bilang kalau handphone-mu tidak aktif.."

"Ah ne.. handphone-ku kehabisan daya batrei tadi.. dan aku lupa men-charge-nya"

"Ehm..bagaimana kalau kita keruanganku saja, disana ada sofa panjang yang bisa tempati untuk tidur, atau kita meminjam kamar VIP..?"

"Apapun asal ada penghangat ruangannya.."

"Arraseo.. kajja kita lihat apa ada kamar kosong untuk kita pakai untuk tidur.." ucap Chanyeol, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Baekhyun.

"Ah tunggu sebentar.. aku hampir lupa.." Chanyeol merogoh saku jas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil lalu membukanya.

"Apa itu..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ini adalah hadiah balasan dariku.." ucap Chanyeol, lalu mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun, dan memasang sebuah cincin berwarna perak ke jari manis Baekhyun yang lentik.

"Eh ini..?" Baekhyun melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya

"Kau adalah tunanganku sekarang.."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kau adalah milikku sekarang dan sampai mati.." ucap Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan.

"Kau tahu, siapa sebenarnya penggemar rahasiamu salama ini..?" tanya Chanyeol, dan hanya dibalas gelengan dari Baekhyun.

"tak tahu-kah kalau itu semua aku yang melakukannya.."

"Yhaa... mana aku tahu.. kau terlalu membingungkan Yeollie, kau namja yang misterius"

"Yeollie..? aku suka panggilan itu.. yha.. aku bukan namja misterius.. dan terima kasih, kau adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah untukku..."

"Sama-sama.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**/di rajam reader**

**Akhirnya...hahaha... saya tak menyangka sepanjang ini..hahaha... /slaap**

**Gimana chanBaek momentnya..? kurang greget pastinya...**

**Ini udah cukup panjang kaan..? harus dong..xD**

**See yaaa...**

**,...**

**Thanks to : **

**_L.A**

**_LuBaekShipper**

**_unicorn08**

**_Guest**

**_Annisa Dion**

**_byeon65**

**_N-Yera48**

**_Special Bubble**

**_Dhea485**

**_amus**

**_ayamkura**

**_chanBaek**

**_ssvhyena0096**

**_alightphoenix**

**_yongin**

**_wereyeolves**

**_BaekheeChanlove**

**_DeerIAM**

**_YoonAHeartfilia**

**_Babyxing**

**_Chlara Cassiopeia**

**_belaa**

**_Guest**

**-enjoythemayo**

**-BaekYeol461**

**-Yo Yong**

**-needtexotic**

**-PCYBBHLUV**

Terima kasiiih...semuaa... :D

Maaf kalau gak semua review saya bales, karena kadang saya lupa, udah d bales atau belum..xD /slaap


End file.
